AMOR EN KONOHA
by SABAKU NO MIKI
Summary: ITAKONA SASUHINA NEJITEN SHIKATEMA KAKAKURE GAAMATSU todo va perfecto pero la tragedia llega cuando pain y orochimaru atacan a konoha y a la arena para formar alianza entre estas aldeas tiene que haber bodas bodas que destruiran parejas y corazones ai traicion confucion y desamor por todas partes parece que esta vez el amor no vencio pero alguien organizo un exelente plan genjutsu
1. Chapter 1

AMOR EN KONOHA

Es la primera historia que escribo espero sea de su agrado

Jajá el principio es un poco cómico pero sigan leyendo y habrá muchas sorpresas (no apto para cardiacos XD)

Todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Algunas aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:

**Narración de algunos sucesos**

Diálogos normales

(Pensamientos o acciones de los personajes)

_Algún comentario mío _

Listo COMENZAMOS

CAPITULO 1

**Todo comienza en la escuela de konoha era el primer día de clases y los alumnos estaban un poco nerviosos pero entusiasmados **

Kakashi-hola chiscos buenos días yo soy su profesor de ninjutsu KAKASHI HATAKE…por ser el primer día lo único que van a hacer es presentarse empieza el de la primera fila y así sucesivamente

Gaara – bien yo me llama gaara sabaku no, tengo 15 años vengo de la aldea de la arena soy hijo del kasekage no me gusta la gente escandalosa me gusta estar solo y me especializo en ataques a media distancia

Sasuke – yo soy sasuke uchiha tengo 17 años ya que soy poseedor del sharingan mi especialidad es el genjutsu no me gusta la gente entrometida y escandalosa y me agradan pocas cosas (y me gustaría algún día superar a mi hermano)

Naruto-hola yo soy uzumaki naruto soy hijo del 4 hokage minato namizake y kushina uzumaki tengo 17 años me gusta ir a comer el delicioso ramen de ichiraku mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage que se haya visto no me gusta la gente presumida y aburrida

Neji-yo me llamo neji hiuga vengo de la segunda rama hiuga tengo 17 años me desagradan muchas cosas ya que poseo el biakugan me especializo en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con mi puño suave

Shikamaru-que rollo yo soy shikamaru nara tengo 18 años me gusta dormir me desagradan las personas ruidosas y me especializo en ataques a larga distancia

Sai-yo soy sai tengo 17 años soy de la raíz me gusta dibujar no me desagrada nada en especial y me especializo en ataques a media distancia

Kiba-yo me llamo kiba inuzuka tengo 16 años el (señalando a un perro enorme) es akamaru y es mi perro ninja akamaru y yo siempre trabajamos en equipo nos especializamos en ataque a corta distancia me gusta salir a divertirme y me desagradan los presumidos y aburridos

Kakashi-(espero que las chicas sean más alegres)

Sakura-hola yo soy sakura haruno tengo 16 años me especializo en taijutsu y ninjutsu medico yo quiero ser una gran medico ninja me gusta salir con mis amigos me desagradan las personas aburridas

Hinata-etto…yo soy hinata hiuga tengo 15 años vengo de la rama principal hiuga yo soy poseedora del biakugan así que me especializo en mi puño suave ataque a corta distancia me gusta estar sola…pero…pero no me desagrada salir con mis amigas no me desagrada casi nada

Temari- yo me llamo temari sabaku no, soy hermana de gaara mi padre es el kasekage tengo 18 años me especializo en ataques a larga distancia me aburren las personas y no me agradan muchas cosas

_Así es en esta historia gaara es el más chico temari la de en medio y kankuro el mayor _

Ino- hola yo soy ino yamanaka tengo 16 años me especializo en traspaso de mente ataque a larga distancia me aburro muy rápido así que me gusta salir a divertirme me gustan muchas cosas como las joyas .la ropa en especial vestidos, zapatillas etc. y me desagradan los aburridos

Matsuri… yo…yo soy matsuri tengo 15 años me gusta leer no me agradan muchas cosas vengo de la aldea de la arena y me especializo en ataques a larga distancia

Kakashi-bueno pues yo soy kakashi hatake tengo 23 años soy un ninja de elite yo no soy del clan uchiha pero por cosas de la vida poseo en un ojo el sharingan mi especialidad es el ninjutsu y el genyutsu me agrada que las personas trabajen en quipo y no me desagrada nada en especial… bueno chicos creo que eso es todo por hoy espero que trabajen mucho se esfuercen y esta materia la pasen con buenas calificaciones

Tenten-no espere falto yo

Kakashi- quien eres tú?

Tenten- soy su alumna yo soy de este grupo

Kakashi-y por qué llegas tan tarde?

Tenten-esque me quede dormida

Shikamaru-valla que le pasa a esa chica

Neji-(es linda pero) es muy problemática

Tenten- y ustedes que se me quedan viendo :p …bien me va a dejar pasar o no?

Kakashi- bien pasa y preséntate

Tenten-(entra al salón) hola yo soy ten ten tengo 16 me especializo en ataques a media distancia me encantan las armas y odio a los aburridos

Neji-supongo que también te gusta DORMIR no ¿(diablos pensé en voz alta)

**Todos empezaron a reír **

tenten-(apenada) tu quien te crees para hablarme así… tienes algún problema ¿

neji.. no perdona es que yo…

Tenten-si me gusta dormir es muy mi problema así que deja de meterte donde no te llaman

hinata-e…e tu chonguitos…no le hables así a neji

tenten-y tú que niña BOBITA

Hinata-no permitiré que le hables así

tenten-y si yo le quiero hablar así QUE ¿

hinata – ( le da una cachetada) esto pasa

neji-HINATA! (Qué diablos fue eso)

Tenten-date por muerta (la ataco con kunais y shurikens)

neji-CUIDADO!(Gritando)

Hinata – 8 trigramas 64 palmas protectoras (las detuvo)

Tenten_ (le aventó kunais con papel bomba)

Neji- HINATA-SAMA!(Gritando)

_Lo se neji solo grita pero no la ayuda jajaja_

Sasuke – sharingan (la cargo lejos de ahí)…estas bien ¿

Hinata – si gracias (es rápido y muy guapo)

Naruto – otro poco y no la contabas XD

Hinata – de hecho las pude esquivar pero quería ver sus habilidades

Sasuke – conque era eso (se me hizo raro que no se diera cuenta del ataque siendo que ella posee el biakugan)

Tenten- esto aún no se acaba… ¿Qué no puedo moverme?

Shikamaru – eres una problemática…no te puedes mover te atrape con mi kage mane no jutsu

Temari – (conque esas son sus habilidades)…tranquila ten ten no seas escandalosa

**Shikamaru pensó que temari la controlaría así que la libero**

Tenten-(le dio una cachetada a temari) -CALLATE tú no te metas

Gaara-vaya que es valiente (pero ya está muerta)

Temari - ¿Qué te pasa idiota? (saco su abanico dispuesta a pelear)

Gaara – temari es suficiente no vale le pena

(Separándolas con una barrera de arena)

Kiva – déjalas que se peleen esto es divertido

Gaara – cállate a ti nadie te hablo¬¬

Kiva – no seas aguafiestas gaara

Gaara – dije que te callaras (le tapó la boca con su arena )

Kiba – suéltame (lo soltó) … vamos akamaru colmillo sobre colmillo

Gaara – ataúd de arena

Sasuke – chicos ya basta

Sai – miedito uchiha

Sasuke - ¬¬ no simplemente esto es algo estúpido

Sai – el estúpido eres tú

Sasuke – quieres pelear?

Sai – no …pero naruto se ve muy entusiasmado

Naruto – QUE ¿si yo ni estaba en esta pelea

Sasuke – tienes miedo DOBE?

Naruto – jaja miedo de ti por favor no me hagas reír TEME

Sasuke – mide tus palabras no somos iguales DOBE

Naruto – TEME -.-

Sasuke – DOBE ¬.¬

Naruto – TEME -.- ( despertó el sharingan)

Sasuke – DOBE ¬.¬ ( despertó el modo sennin)

Sai – ai que divertido

Ino – eres un idiota

Sai – oye… sos muy linda queres salir conmigo ¿

Ino – QUEEEE! Ni loca baka

Sakura – vamos ino puerca si es igual de raro que tu

Ino – cállate frente de marquesina

Matsuri – pero qué diablos provocaste hinata

Hinata - no sé yo…yo solo le di una cachetada... es todo

_**TODOS SE ESTABAN PELEANDO**_

Kakashi – chicos ya es suficiente…basta sepárense

Todos – usted cállese

Kakashi – vaya que poco respeto :,(

**LLAMAN A LA PUERTA Y TODOS SE SEPARAN PENSANDO QUE ERA LA DIRECTORA TSUNADE**

Kakashi – (no que no) adelante XD

Sasuke – itachi…que haces aquí ¿deberías de estar en 5

Itachi – hola hermanito…-kakashi traigo esto para usted (le entrega un folder)

Kakashi – gracias itachi

Itachi – que ha pasado aquí porque todos están golpeados sucios…?

Kakashi – no pasa nada…solo me mostraban sus habilidades

Itachi – bien me retiro hasta luego kakashi-san … adiós sasuke

**ITACHI SE RETIRO **

Kakashi – den gracias que esta vez los ayude…bien chicos tendrán un castigo por pelear. Harán investigación por parejas sobre los tipos de chacra, como saber qué tipo de chacra posen, combinando chacras que tipo de elemento salen y todo lo relacionado…bien las parejas son las siguientes

Hinata-tenten

Sakura-ino

Temari-matsuri

Sasuke-gaara

Naruto-kiba

Negi-sai

Shikamaru tu eres muy listo tu trabajas solo

-hasta mañana el trabajo se entrega en 2 días

Todos-que dos días valla problema

Tenten – así que tengo que trabajar contigo

Hinata – así es

Todos – shit se van a pelear de nuevo

Hinata– jaja que divertido bueno paso por ti en una hora para empezar el trabajo ok

Tenten – claro que si

Los chicos – no…no se supone estaban enojadas

Las chicas – somos mujeres XD

Los chicos – NUNCA LAS COMPRENDEREMOS

Ino – sakura llego a tu casa en una hora vale

Sakura -está bien ino

Temari – matsuri vienes a mi casa en 1 hora ok

Matsuri – pero no sé dónde vives

Temari – paso por ti en una hora

Matsuri – hai

Sasuke – llego a tu casa en 2 horas ok gaara XD

Gaara – está bien uchiha

Kiba – llego a tu casa en una hora naruto

Naruto – está bien kiba

Sai – llego a tu casa en una hora y media

Neji – si no a de otra te espero

Naruto – te acompaño sakura

Sakura – hai gracias naruto

**Todos llegaron a sus casas pensando en el pesado pero divertido día que tuvieron **

Naruto – hola ya llegue

Minato – hola hijo como te fue

Naruto – fue un día muy divertido

Kushina – recuerda que para ser hokage tienes que estudiar mucho hijo

Naruto – eso ya lo sé mama

Minato – y que tal las chicas naruto ahí alguna que te guste ¿

Naruto – (sonrojado) este… pues…bueno yo

Minato – tu sonrojo y tu nerviosismo me dicen que si

Kushina – minato ya déjalo empaz

Solo recuerda que antes de hacerla tu novia yo le tengo que dar el visto bueno y si no me cae bien bueno ya sabes que pasara

Minato y naruto – jeje estará muerta xs

Naruto – oigan va a venir un amigo a hacer un trabajo me avisan cuando llegue voy a mi cuarto

Kushina – está bien naruto

_Lo se lo sé en esta historia minato y kushina están vivos…la verdad es que a mí no me gustó mucho que en la serie murieran así que en esta historia ellos están vivos _

**EN OTRO LADO **

Hinata – oye neji sai viene en una hora y media no es asi ¿

Neji – si hinata-sama por que la pregunta

Hinata – me haces un favor nisan

Neji – si digame

Hinata – podrias ir por ten ten

Neji – que por que no va usted

Hinata – lo que pasa es que no he comido y no le e avisado a mi padre por favor neji

Neji – esta bien hinata-sama (lo que uno tiene que hacer por sus hermanas)

**Llegando a la casa de ten ten **

Neji – (toca la puerta y le abre una hermosa chica castaña) ho…hola

Tenten – neji tu que haces aquí?

Neji – (se ve hermosa ) yo…yo vine por ti para llevarte a la mansión hiuga

Tenten – por que no vino hinata ¿

Neji – tuvo unos problemitas bien nos vamos ¿

Tenten – hai

**En el camino **

Tenten – oye tu eres neji hiuga su primo no es asi ¿

Neji – asi es

Tenten – perdón por lo de hace rato pero cuando no duermo bien me pongo de mal humor normalmente no soy tan problemática

Neji – no te preocupes (no durmió bien pero si era la 1 cuando llego al salón ) yo te pido una disculpa por burlarme de ti

Tenten – disculpa aceptada espero que seamos buenos amigos neji

**En otro lado **

Temari – gaara el uchiha llega en 2 horas verdad ¿

Gaara – si por que ¿

Temari – necesito tu ayuda

Gaara – que quieres ¿

Temari – puedes ir por matsuri por favor

Gaara – por que no vas tu ¿

Temari – no he comido nisiquiera me e cambiado el uniforme

Gaara – por que no mandas a kankuro

Kankuro – por que yo soy el mayor y tengo privilegios

Gaara – no no quiero

Temari – por favor ¡! *_*

Gaara – NO

Temari – GAARA -_- VE RAPIDO ¡!

Gaara – esta bien ya voy no te enojes -.-(se fue)

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Neji – ten ten llegamos esta es la mansio hiuga

Tenten – vaya es muy grande y muy linda

Neji – gracias

Hinata – hola tenten como te trato mi primo

Tenten – hola hinata…bien es muy lindo

Neji – (sonrojado) lindo ¿? -.-

Hinata – bien vamos a mi cuarto tenten (¿lindo?)

Tenten – si hinata adiós neji

Neji – vaya que chica tan rara -_-

**Llego sai y fueron al cuarto de neji a hacer el trabajo**

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Minato – naruto te hablan

Naruto – voy … hola kiba

Kiba – hola asi que el es el hokage

Naruto – jeje si pasa

Kushina – hola kiba verdad ¿

Kiba – si , kiba inuzuka mucho gusto señora uzumaki que bonita casa tiene

Kushina – gracias kiba ..pasa pasa quieres comer?

Kiba – no no tengo ham….

Minato – (le tapo la boca rápidamente) jajaja que gracioso chico

Kiba – (que rápido) _con una gotita en la cabeza - _¿Qué sucede?

Minato – por poco y morimos

Naruto – nos salvamos

Kiba – que pero por que ¿

Minato – sabes cuanto se esmero kushina en preparar la cena si le decias que no ivamos a morir

Naruto – perdón kiba pero si no quieres que mi madre te mate tienes que comer

Kiba – tan peligrosa es ¿ ( si el 4 le tiene miedo debe serlo ) esta bien comeré

Minato – gracias nos salvas la vida

Kiba - kushina y tan linda que se ve su mama

**ACABARON DE COMER Y FUERON AL CUERTO DE NARUTO A HACER EL TRABAJO**

**EN OTRA PARTE **

Gaara – creo que aquí vive matsuri (llama a la puerta)

Matsuri – que haces aquí gaara?

Gaara – vine por ti

Matsuri – y temari por que no vino ¿

Gaara – no había comido…nos vamos

Matsuri – hai (gaara es muy lindo…pero que digo el nunca se fijaría en mi )

Gaara – te pasa algo ¿

Matsuri – no nada (sonrio)

Gaara – bien (que linda sonrisa…pero que diablos pienso?)

**Llegaron a la mansión sabaku no **

Temari – hola matsuri

Matsuri – hola temari

Temari – vamos a mi cuero (se fueron)

Kankuro – pero que niña tan linda no gaara?

Gaara – eres un idiota kankuro

Kankuro – crees que si la invito a salir acepte?

Gaara – NO! (enojado)

Kankuro – oye no te enojes si ya la apartaste solo lo ubieras dicho no es para que me grites

Gaara – (me gusta matsuri no es posible)

**Todos los equipos acabaron la mitad del trabajo ya eran las 8:00pm **

Tenten – oye hinata que hora es ¿

Hinata – son las ocho

Tenten-mi padre me va a matar ¡! Ye me voy hinata

Hinata – espera te acompaño

Hiashi – tu no iras a ningún lado hinata

Hinata – pero padre ¡!

Hiashi – ya es tarde para que te regreses sola

Tenten – no te preocupes hinata me ire sola nos vemos mañana

Hinata – pero tenten ya es tarde

Neji – no se preocupe hinata yo la acompañare sai ya se fue estoy libre

Hinata – esta bien con cuidado adiós tenten

Tenten – hasta luego señor hiuga

Hiashi – adiós (se fue)

Neji – vámonos

**EN EL CAMINO **

Tenten – gracias por acompañarme neji

Neji – no te preocupes no te podía dejar ir sola

Tenten – mira que linda noche ( es todo un caballero)

Neji – igual de bonita que tu (que mierda acavo de decir -.-)

Tenten – jaja gracias neji (creo que me gusta)

Neji – bien llegamos nos vemos mañana

Tenten – gracias por acompañarme y hasta mañana

(tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla a neji quien se sonrojo )

Neji - …e… si hasta mañana …adiós

**En otro lado **

Temari – listo ya acabamos la mitad …oye matsuri hasta que hora te dejaron

Matsuri – antes de las ocho por que ¿

Temari – matsuri ya son las ocho y te haces media hora de aui a tu casa

Matsuri – en lo que llego ocho y media …me van a matar …ya me voy

Temari –( bajando las escaleras temari se dobla el pie y cae ) AUCHHHH! (llamo la atención de sus hermanos )

Matsuri – temari-san esta bien

Temari – lo siento me duele mucho el pie no podre acompañarte

Matsuri – no te preocupes puedo ir sola

Temari – pero ya es tarde puede ser peligroso

Kankuro – no te preocupes temari yo la llevo -u-

Temari – (kankuro no cambias verdad )pero seria mas peligroso dejarla ir contigo

Gaara - -.- no te preocupes kankuro yo la llevo tu atiende a temari

Kankuro – y por que quieres llevarla tu

Gaara – (sonrojado) bueno por … (piensa gaara piensa ) es que como yo fui por ella es mas lógico que yo la lleve

Temari y kankuro – si seguro es eso

Gaara – vamos matsuri se hace tarde(sonrojado)

Matsuri .- hai hasta luego

Gaara – vámonos sasuke

Sasuke – esta bien

**En el camino sasuke va atrás de ellos**

Matsuri – gracias por acompañarme gaara-sama

Gaara – no fue nada

Matsuri – que linda noche ai muchas estrellas

Gaara – si esta linda la luna

Matsuri – que extraño color de cabello tienes

Gaara – pero no es el mas raro sakura tiene cabello rosa y hinata lo tiene azul

Matsuri – jajaja tienes razón no eres el único raro

Gaara – bien matsuri llegamos hasta mañana

Matsuri – si hasta mañana gaara-sama

(gaara se despidió con un beso en la mejilla)

Sasule – que se traerán ellos dos ¿

-gaara llévame a mi casa

Gaara – esta bien (aun sonrojado)

Sasuke – (le gustara matsuri a gaara…no lo creo )

Gaara – llegamos adiós

Sasuke – adiós gaara-sama (haciendo voz de mujer) (lo voltea y le da un beso en la mejilla ) jajajaja

Gaara – (sonrojado) que te pasa uchiha?

Sasuke – uuuy pero no fuera matsuri por que a ella si la besas verdad …jajaja hasta mañana (se metio a su casa )

Gaara – pero que idiota…en verdad será que me gusta matsuri …no lo creo….o tal vez

_**CONTINUARA… NOTAS DEL CAPITULO**_

LO SE LO SE ESTA MUY LARGO …EL CAPITULO ES UN POCO ABURRIDO LO SE PERO POR FAVOR DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD SIGUAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA LES ASEGURO QUE NO SE ARREPENTIRAN ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y LA ESCRIBI CON MUCHO AMOR POR FAVOR LEEAN Y DISFRUTEN -PERDON POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA

ARIGATO POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO LEEAN EL SEGUIENTE NO SE ARREPENTIRAN

SOY NUEVA EN ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS Y PARA QUE ME CONOSCAN UN POCO MAS

MI LISTA DE LOS CHICOS SEXIS ES ASI -COMPARTAN LA SUYA ¡!

1-MINATO NAMIZAKE

2 –KAKASHI HATAKE

3-ITACHI UCHIHA

4-GAARA SABAKU NO

5-SASUKE UCHIHA

6-KIBA INUZUKA

7-NEJI HIUGA

8-SHIKAMARU NARA

9-YAHIKO

10-SASORI

11-NARUTO UZUMAKI

12-DEIDARA


	2. AMOR EN KONOHA CAPITULO 2

**AMOR EN KONOHA**

_HOLA HOLA ESTOY MUY FELIZ AL PODER PRESENTARLES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO._

_TODO LO RELACIONADO CON NARUTO NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DE EL GRAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO _

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE MARTES EN LA ESCUELA**

**Neji busca con la mirada a tenten**

Hinata – no ha llegado verdad?

Neji – no…e quien ¿

Hinata – tenten (se fue a sentar)

Neji – como supo que la buscaba?

Kakashi – hola chicos buenos días perdón por el retraso pero encontré una anciana y la ayude a pasar la calle y …

Sai – y en eso se tardo 1 hora

**Todos rieron **

tenten – hola perdón por la tardansa

kakashi – otra vez tarde tenten

ten ten – los Siento puedo pasar

kakashi – esta bien adelante

**todos estaban concentrados en la clase a excepción de 4 personas una pelirosa que se mensajeaba con papelitos con un rubio y un ojiperla castaño de cabello largo junto con un un ojiverde de cabello rojo que no dejaban de mirar a un par de castañas muy bonitas una de 2 chonguitos y una de cabello corto **

**por fin llego el recreo y todos los chicos se reunieron **

ino – que clase tan aburrida

temari – son tan fastidiosas las clases de kakashi sensei

shikamaru – lo que pasa es que tu eres una problemática

temari – disculpa pero yo no fui quien se quedo dormida a media clase y la regañaron

naruto – pues yo no entendí nada

neji – eso te pasa por estar jugando con sakura

sakura – si quieres yo te puedo explicar el tema naruto

sasuke – le entendiste?...pero si estabas jugando

sakura – pero puse atención digamos que hacia las 2 cosas

naruto – esta bien …vamos a otro lado donde no nos MOLESTEN (se fueron)

kiba – oye hinata acompañame por un jugo

hinata – no podrias ir tu solo ..lo que pasa es que estoy cansada y …

kiba – te comprare algo

hinata – esta bien (se fueron)

_jajaja nadie se resiste al te compro algo XD_

**neji miraba a kiba con su mirada de te voy a matar**

**con naruto y sakura**

naruto – aaaa ya te entendí

sakura – lo ves es muy sencillo

naruto – jajaja no es eso es que tu eres muy buena explicando

sakura – para la otra ya no me estes cuestionando mediante papelitos y pon atención

naruto – jeje lo siento pero solo quería saber mas de ti

sakura – y eso incluia preguntarme si me gusta el ramen de ichiraku…o…cuantos tazones podría comer jajaja

naruto – jajajajaja son preguntas indispensables

sakura – para que ¿

naruto – para saber si serias una buena novia

**con hinata y kiba**

kiba – dime todavía te gusta el helado de chocolate ¿

hinata- es mi favorito

kiba – y todavía comes como 20 barras de chocolate al dia ¿

hinata – jeje si y nunca lo dejare de hacer yo amo…

kiba – amas el chocolate! No has cambiado nada mi pequeña

hinata – no ha pasado mucho tiempo sabes tu tampoco has cambiado bueno lo único que cambio fue el tamaño de akamaru jaja creo que esta mas grande que yo

kiba – te extrañe mucho hinata (la abrazo)

hinata – me hiciste mucha falta kiba-kun

kiba – y tu ami ….me tienes que contar que fue de ti mientras no estuve …digo por que ayer ni me pelaste

hinata – lo siento mi niño pero no pude ya sabes por el trabajo que dejo kakashi pero la verdad lo pase muy mal cuando te fuiste yo enverdad te extrañe demasiado me alegra volver a verte no sabes cuanto pensé en ti (tratando de controlar su llanto pero una que otra lagrima se le escapo

kiba – mejor otro dia hablamos …no me quiero poner sentimental

hinata – esta bien …. Te amo m niño y me alegra que estes de vuelta

kiba – me alegra volver a verte yo también te amo mi pequeña

hinata – oye promete no decir nada a nadie de nuestro noviazgo

kiba – noviazgo secreto me gusta la idea (la beso muy tiernamente)bueno vamos que ya tocaron el timbre

**y pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de irse …paso la misma rutina todos fueron a acabar sus trabajos**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE MIERCOLES**

kakashi – bueno chicos presenten sus trabajos

**todos presentaron los trabajos y en el receso**

kiba – oye hinata me acompañas a por un helado

hinata – claro kiba

kiba – jaja esto es divertido … eres hermosa sabes

hinata – no digas esas cosas me averguensas

kiba – solo digo la verdad además me encanta cuando te sonrojas

hinata – dime kiba tu me quieres

kiba – no la verdad es que no te quiero (sonriendo)

hinata – no…no me …quieres (iba a llorar)

kiba – (le tomo la cara y la miro a los ojos se agacho un poco ya que esta mas alto que ella) yo no te quiero yo TE AMO HINATA (dicho esto la beso )

hinata – kiba …yo tmbn te amo

kiba – bueno vámonos antes de que sospechen algo los demás

hinata -… espera …kiba enverdad crees que nuestra relación funcione ….digo estas dispuesto a seguir con esto después de tanto de no vernos

kiba – completamente seguro estoy seguro que seremos felices

hinata – esta bien vámonos

**en la salida las chicas y los chicos se reunieron**

sakura – chicas que les parece si salimos a comer

ino – si chicas ai que salir a divertirnos

hinata – esta bien

matsuri – yo paso chicas

temari – vamos matsuri no seas aburrida

matsuri – esta bien vamos

tenten – pues andando

**con los chicos **

naruto – ey chicos vamos a comer

kiba – si chicos vamos

gaara – yo paso

shikamaru – no seas aburrido gaara

gaara – cállate nara

sasuke – bien pero naruto paga

naruto – QUE DICES TEME POR QUE YO ¿

sasuke – dobe tu dijista vamos a comer eso me sono a una invitación

todos – sasuke tiene razón

naruto – te odio teme

sasuke – y yo a ti dobe

naruto – teme

sasuke – dobe

naruto – teme

sasuke – dobe

naruto – teme

sasuke – dobe

neji – bueno ya dejen de pelear vamos a ir si o no naruto ¿

naruto – esta bien vamos

**en el restaurante ya estaban las chicas y los invitaron a sentarse con ellas neji alado de tenten sai alado de ino naruto alado de sakura matsuri con gaara shikamaru con temari y hinata quedo entre kiba y sasuke las chicas les sirvieron carne a los chicos **

neji – tenten crees que soy un bebe por que me sirves tan poquito

tenten – cállate y come (lo golpeo en la cabeza) y le dio en la boca

neji – que te pasa puedo comer solo (sonrojado )

tenten – solo cállate y come

hinata – jaja parecen novios

ten y neji – NOVIOS ….(se sonrojaron )

**todos rieron** **y pasaron una tarde muy agradable hasta que dieron las 7 **

ten ten – creo que se hace tarde mejor me voy

neji – te acompaño

tenten – gracias neji adiós chicos

hinata – neji me a dejado sola jaja creo que mejor me voy adiós

kiba – te acompaño hinata

hinata – kiba pero si tu no vives por mi casa de hecho vives muy lejos de ahí

kiba – pero no te puedes ir sola

sasuke – no te preocupes kiba yo vivo muy cerca de su casa yo la llevo

kiba – no te preocupes yo la puedo llevar uchiha

sasuke – he dicho que yo la llevo inuzuka

kiba – uchiha

sasuke – inuzuka

gaara – ei chicos ya basta no se pelen por hinata en ese caso llévenla los dos

(sasuke y kiba se sonrojaron por el comentario de gaara)

Hinata – kiba es mejor que me acompañe sasuke el vive muy cerca encambio si tu me acompañas se te aria tarde y tu casa esta lejos me preocuparías las calles son peligrosas en la noche y además tus padres te regañarían

Kiba – esta bien hinata hasta mañana chicos nos vemos UCHIHA (se fue )

Sasuke – vámonos hinata

Gaara – vamos matsuri te acompaño

Matsuri – pero y temari –san

Shikamaru – no se preocupen yo la acompaño

Temar- QUEEE!

Gaara – esta bien vámonos matsuri

Naruto – te llevo sakura

Sakura –gracias hai

Sai – te acompaño hermosura

Ino – esta bien

**Mientras tanto **

Neji – oye tenten quieres ir al parque mañana conmigo

Tenten – e…yo….si claro

Neji – mañana paso por ti adiós (se despidió con un beso en la mejilla )

**En otro lado **

Sasuke – bien hiuga llegamos

Hinata – gracias hasta mañana ( le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento )

Sasuke – quieres ir al parque mañana

Hinata – claro sasuke

Sasuke – bien paso por ti mañana

**Mientras tanto**

Gaara – matsuri mañana vamos ir al parque paso por ti hasta mañana

Matsuri – e…si ….hasta mañana (se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla)

Gaara – por que me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy con ella es mas nisiquiera se por que la invite a salir

_Jajaja me encanta la forma en que gaara invito a salir a matsuri estaba muy nervioso imagínenselo jajaja_

**En otro lugar **

Shikamaru – (con las mans en el cuello) oye sabaku no que haras mañana después de clases

Temari – creo que nada por que ¿

Shikamaru – mmmm quieres ir al parque ¿

Temari – bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Shikamaru – esta bien adiós problemática

_**NOTAS FNALES **_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ARIGATO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO SIGAN LEYENDO VIENEN MUCHAS SORPRESAS DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUJERENCIAS POR FAVOR **_

_**EL CAPITULO PASADO LES DEJE MI LISTA DE CHICOS SEXIS PARA QUE ME CONOSCAN UN POCO AHORA LES DEJARE MI LISTA DE CHICAS BONITAS **_

_**1-konan**_

_**2-hinata**_

_**3-kurenai**_

_**4-kushina**_

_**5-ino**_

_**6-tenten**_

_**7-temari**_

_**8-tsunade**_

_**9—matsuri**_

_**10-sakura**_

_**11-mei**_

_**12-karin**_

_**BUENO ASI ES COMO YO LAS PONDRIA COMPARTE TU LISTA **_


	3. amor en konoha capitulo 3

**AMOR EN KONOHA **

_HOLA ARIGATO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA ESPERO SUBIR UN CAPITULO DIARIO ASI QUE NO SE ME DESESPEREN Y SIGAN LEYENDO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN SI LES AGRADO CUAL FUE SU PARTE FAVORITA QUE NO LES GUSTO MIS ERRORES SUGERENCIAS LO QUE SEA PERO POR FA COMENTEN BUENO AHORA SI LOS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO _

_TODO LO RELACIONADO CON NARUTO NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DEL GRAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO _

_**CAPITULO 3 COMENZAMOS…**_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

**Como de costumbre kakashi no a llegado pero tenten llega temprano **

Tenten – hola chicas no me lo van a creer

Todas – que paso?

Tenten – neji me invito a salir

Ino – eso ya se veía venir

Tenten – bueno y a ustedes como les fue

Hinata – pues a mi sasuke me invito a salir

Sakura – hacen bonita pareja

Hinata – gracias

Temari – matsuri no te invito a salir mi hermano

Matsuri – emm…bueno si

Todas - WUUUUU

**Como siempre empezaron a platicar sobre lo que ayer paso**

sai – parecen ambulancias

**todos rieron**

naruto – QUE! asi que todos tienen citas menos yo y sai

sai – pues yo la pienso invitar hoy

naruto – creo que yo también

**EN EL RECREO **

Hinata – kiba me acompañas por un café

Kiba – de acuerdo

Hinata – kiba tengo que contarte algo

Kiba – no te preocupes ya lo se

Hinata – no estas enojado?

Kiba – no yo confio en ti

Hinata – gracias …te marcare cuando llege del parque esta bien

Kiba – dime algo hinata te agrada sasuke ¿

Hinata - … emmm…bueno creo que si …es muy atento conmigo

Kiba – te gusta ¿

Hinata – creo que un poco

Kiba – gracias por decírmelo estare esperando tu llamada mi pequeña

Hinata – claro (se besaron)

Kiba – bueno vámonos o sospecharan

**En la salida todas la chicas estaban reunidas platicando sobre sus citas hasta que un pelirojo llego muy apenado**

Gaara – matsuri te parece si voy por ti en 40 minutos

Matsuri – cl…claro esta bien

Gaara – esta bien nos vemos (se fue )

Matsuri -…QUE EN 40 MINUTOS NO VOY A ESTAR LISTA ¡!adios chicas (se fue corriendo)

**EN EL PARQUE **

**Es un día soleado con un viento fresco un dia perfecto para una cita en el parque matsuri llevaba un lindo vestido color blanco que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla y un chaleco de mezclilla con unos zapatos bajos color nugg y gaara llevaba un pantalón gris claro con una playera café oscuro y su chaqueta de mezclilla con unos vans negros **

gaara – te vez muy linda matsuri

matsuri – gracias gaara

gaara – hasta que hora te dejaron ¿

matsuri – a las 7

gaara – bien y adonde quieres ir

matsuri – vamos a esas colinas a caminar te parece?

Gaara – claro

**El parque era muy grande y muy lindo todo era verde a esepcion de las hermosas flores de colores el cielo estaba azul y el sol brillaba gaara y matsuri se dirigieron a unas colinas y se dispusieron a caminar todo el dia se la pasaron platicando sobre sus gustos musicales lo que les gustaba y lo que no sorprendentemente en muchas cosas coicidian**

**DESPUES INGRESARON AL PARUQUE LOS CHICOS PROBLEMATICOS y alcanzaron a ver a matsuri y a gaara**

Shikamaru – mira ahí esta tu hermano y tu cuñada jaja

Temari – nunca imagine que le gustara matsuri

Shikamaru – gaara ya no es un bebe es normal que le gusten las chicas además matsuri es muy linda

Temari – creo que tienes razón

Shikamaru – por cierto hoy te vez muy bonita problemática

Temari – emm…bueno gracias

**Temari llevaba unos jeans ajustados oscuros y una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo la cual le resaltaba sus hermosos y ojos azules y resaltaba su cuerpazo se solto el cabello y se puso unos tacones te plataforma del 5 color azul oscuro se veía hermosa y shikamaru llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de color verde y unos DC **

Shikamaru .- vamos al lago te parece

Temari – claro

**Fueron al lago y shikamaru se acostó en el verde pasto en el cual un enorme árbol brindaba su sombra y temari sin nada mas que hacer si dispuso a acostarse con el **

Shikamaru – y nadamas son dos hermanos ¿

Temari – no somos tres somos gaara yo y un hermano mayor llamado kankuro

Shikamaru – debe ser difícil ser la única mujer en la familia

Temari – ni tanto gaara y kankuro siempre me ayudan en la casa

Shikamaru – si no te molesta voy a dormir un rato aquí esta muy tranquilo y a esta hora normalmente duermo mi ciesta asi que con tu permiso (y se dispuso a dormir

Temari – este idiota se durmió entonces para que me invito a salir ..bueno ya que yo también tengo sueño (no se acomodava el suelo estaba duro y sin tener mas opción se recostó en el pecho de shikamaru ) esta tibio y comodo (alzo la cara quedando muy cerca de sus labios podía sentir su respiración) bueno asi de cerca no se ve tan problemático de hecho no me había dado cuenta pero sus facciones son muy varoniles no esta nada mal de hecho me agradas (cerro lo ojosy quedo profundamente dormida

**DESPUES LLEGARON TEN TEN Y NEJI **

**Tenten llevaba un short azul y una blusa blanca aguadita pero resaltando su figura y unos botines café claro neji llevaba un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta gris oscuro y unos vans **

Tenten – y bien neji por que me invitaste a salir ¿

Neji – pues por que quería divertirme

Tenten – (probémoslo) hazme caballito

Neji – esta bien subete

(tenten se subio neji este solo reia nunca se comportava de esta manera )

-adonde quieres ir ¿

Ten ten – a los columpios

Neji – esta bien vamos

**Llegaron a los columpios y tenten se subio muy entusiasmada a uno como si fuera una niña pequeña neji la empujaba después el se subio y ella lo empujaba luego fueron a una resbaladilla enorme y se hizieron trenesito jugaban como 2 niños pequeños reian y reian sin parar eran la pareja perfecta **

**LLEGARON AL PARQUE UNA OJIPERLA Y UN AZABACHE **

**Hinata llevaba un vestido color purpura muy lindo que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla y en la cintura tenia un moño esquinado con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos zapatos bajitos color nugg y su cabello lo recogio en una coleta sasuke llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa color azul petróleo con unos converse negros con blanco **

Sasuke – hinata te vez muy bien

Hinata – gracias sasuke (de hecho no se para que me arregle tanto yo ya tengo novio)

Sasuke – mira ese que esta ahí es tu primo no

Hinata – si jaja que raro el nunca se comporta asi

Sasuke – parecen niños de 5 años jugando como locos

Hinata – me alegra que tenten le alegre la vida me preocupaba que neji fuera un chavo amargado

sasukei – pues parece que llego su salvación …y bien a donde quieres ir?

Hinata – vamos por un helado de chocolate

Sasuke – helado de chocolate ¡ no me gustan las cosas dulces

Hinata – (un punto en contra) mmmm pues que mal yo amo las cosas dulces

Sasuke – asi bueno pues vamos por tu helado (lo que uno tiene que hacer por las chicas)

**Fueron por el helado y hinata lo hizo que el también se comprara uno pero en lo que ella estaba distradia se desiso de el se la pasaron sentados en la sombra de un árbol platicando incluso había momentos en que ninguno hablaba pero no era un silencio incomodo de hecho era todo lo contrario a los dos les agradaba la situación la compañía del otro pero**

Hinata – (esto es preocupante se supone que yo amo a kiba pero sasuke me agrada mucho incluso me gusta que se supone que debo de hacer no le puedo hacer esto a kiba pero sasuke en verdad me gusta QUE HAGO)

**DESPUES LLEGO UNA PELIROSA Y UN RUBIO DE CABELLO ALBOROTADO **

Sakura – que lindo esta el dia no crees

Naruto – la que esta realmente hermosa eres tu

Sakura – gracias naruto

**Sakura llevaba un vestido color rosa arriba de la rodilla un poco ajustado que resaltava su delgada figura y la hacia verse realmente bonita y convinaba perfectamente bien con su cabello llevaba un chaleco de mezclilla color azul fuerte y unos converse rojos naruto llevaba unos jeans azul fuerte y una camisa naranja con una chaqueta negra y unos converse color rojos **

Naruto – sakura te puedo preguntar algo

Sakura – claro que pasa

Naruto – es que no se como decirlo no se como empezar

Sakura – pues por el principio

Naruto – esta bien (la beso inesperadamente ) sakura la verdad es que me gustas mucho eres preciosa me facina todo de ti tu forma de ser tus ojos tu cabello tu voz tu sonrisa todo de ti todo y me harias muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia que dices sakura QUIERES SER MI NOVIA ¿

Sakura – claro que si naruto si quiero (lo beso )

**Naruto la tomo de la mano y asi recorrieron todo el parque pareciera que el quería presumirle a todos la linda novia que tenia y todo el camino se la pasaron platicando incluso besándose riendo de una parejita de problemáticos que encontraron durmiendo o una pareja de castaños una de chonguitos y un ojiperla que estaban jugando como niños pequeños en los columpios y resbaladillas fue muy divertido **

**LA ULTIMA PAREJA QUE LLEGO FUE LA DE UNA OJIAZUL DE CABELLO DORADO AMARRADO EN UNA COLETA Y CON UN FLECO QUE SOLO DEJABA VER UNO DE SUS HERMOSOS OJOS Y UN PELINEGRO DE TESS BLANCA CON UNA MIRADA PROFUNDA**

**Ino llebava unos leggins negros que resaltaban su escultural figura y una playera morada que cubria aquello que no se debía ver con unos botines grises y un chaleco de color gris si llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa gris y una chaqueta gris claro con unos converse azules **

Sai – mira esos de aya son naruto y sakura verdad

Ino – si y …están agarrados de las manos ¡!

Sai – serán novios?

Ino – QUE ¡ …sakura novia de naruto

**Ino incistio en espiarlos para comprobarlo a sai no le quedo remedio que aceptar los siguieron hasta que sakura se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y beso a naruto para que asi los dejaran empaz**

Sai – ya vio como si son novios

Ino – no lo puedo creer … que emoción hasta que sakura encontró un buen chico para ella que alegría

Sai – yo seria un buen chico para ti ¿

Ino –bueno eso no lo se pero me da la impresión que si

**Esta pereja se la paso platicando un buen rato luego sai retrato a ino luego fueron un rato a jugar con tenten y neji en el camino varias veces se cruzaron con naruto y sakura y terminaron en el lago claro guardando distancia de shikamaru y temari para no despertarlos con la ruidosa voz de ino alimentaron a los patos que ai estaban hasta que se les acabo la comida y los patos empezaron a buecar comida en la bolsa de ino sacaron todo isieron un desastre lo que proboco que ino los aventara y estos se enfadaron asi que los comenzaron a corretear por todo el parque**

**TODOS SE LA PASARON MUY BIEN AL FINAL GAARA LLEVO A MATSURI A SU CASA Y UN SENTIMIENTO CRECIA EN LOS DOS GRACIAS A ESTE DIA SHIKAMARU DESPERTO ANTES QUE TEMARI Y NO FUE POR SU GUSTO LO DESPERTO LA RUIDOSA VOZ DE INO IVA GRITANDO AL PARECER UNOS PATOS LA PERSEGUIAN EL OBSERVO A TEMARI Y SENTIA ALGO RARO EN SU ESTOMAGO ALGO UN SENTIMIENTO QUE NO HABIA SENTIDO LA DESPERTO Y LA LLEVO HASTA SU CASA NEJI Y TENTEN ACABARON AGOTADOS DE TANTO JUGAR Y REIR YA NO SE QUERIAN LEVANTAR DEL PASTO PERO NO SE ARREPENTIAN PARA NEJI FUE EL DIA MAS DIBERTIDO DE SU VIDA SE TUVIERON QUE LEVANTAR YA QUE SE HACIA TARDE Y LA ACOMPAÑO A SU CASA SASUKE SE LA PASO MUY BIEN EL NORMALMENTE QUIERE ESTAR SOLO PERO LA COMPAÑÍA DE HINATA NO LO MOLESTABA INCLUSO LE AGRADABA A ELLA TAMBIEN LE AGRADABA SASUKE PERO HABIA ALGO QUE LA INCOMODABA EL RECUERDO DE KIBA ELLA TENIA NOVIO NO PODIA FIJARSE EN SASUKE SERIA INJUSTO PARA KIBA EL LA FUE A DEJAR A SU CASA PARA SAKURA Y NARUTO FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE SUS VIDA YA QUE ESTABAN JUNTOS FUE UN DIA MUY DIBERTIDO PERO ROMANTICO ELLOS SE FUERON ANTES DE LAS 6 YA QUE NARUTO TENIA QUE LLEVARLA A CASA Y LLEGAR ALAS 7 A LA DE EL O SI NO KUSHINA LO MATARIA INO Y SAI DESPUES DE TANTO CORRER LOS PATOS SE CANSARON DE PERSEGUIRLOS Y LOS DEJARON EMPAZ Y QUE BUENO POR QUE YA LLEVABAN COMO 5 VUELTAS POR TODO EL PARQUE Y ELLOS YA SE AVIAN CANSADO PERO AUN ASI TODOS SE LA PASARON MUY DIBERTIDO **

**EN LA MANSION HIUGA **

Hinata hablaba por teléfono

_Hinata – hola kiba ya llegue del parque _

_Kiba – que bueno como te la pasaste preciosa _

_Hinata – muy bien _

_Kiba – que hizieron?_

_Hinata – no mucho solo platicamos y comimos helado _

_Kiba – y me extrañaste ¿_

_Hinata – mucho no dejaba de pensar en ti (en verdad no salias de mi cabeza)_

_Kiba – que bien por que yo también me la pase pensando en ti _

_Hinata – kiba mañana podemos hablar _

_Kiba – claro sobre que ¿_

_Hinata – sobre nuestras vidas mientras que no estuvimos juntos _

_Kiba – no me gusta tocar el tema por que me pongo sentimental per creo que es necesario _

_Hinata – esta bien entonces mañana hablaremos de eso_

_Kiba – supongo que debes de estar cansada asi que date un baño cena algo y vete a la cama esta bien mi pequeña?_

_Hinata – es justo lo que pensaba hacer amor _

_Kiba – esta bien que tengas dulces sueños mi niña_

_Hinata – los tendre por que soñare contigo _

_Kiba – te amo nos vemos mañana que descanses princesa_

_Hinata – te amo adiós _

**Después de colgar hinata hizo todo lo que dijo kiba solo que con un detalle no dejaba de pensar en sasuke **

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MI CAPITULO SIGUAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA SE PONDRA MUY INTERESANTE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO SE LO PIERDAN SE LOS ASEGURO SE VAN A DIVERTIR Y PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LES DEJE MI LISTA DE CHICAS LINDAS AHORA LES DEJARE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS Y EL POR QUE ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJA **

**NEJI HIUGA Y TENTEN **

**Esta pareja me encanta por que además de que neji es uno de los que mas me gusta siento que se complementan neji es serio responsable solitario de esencia fuerte carácter fuerte pero generoso y siempre ayuda a sus amigos aunque sean tonterías lo que hacen y tenten es alegre pero no tanto como para desesperarlo es muy linda muy bonita siempre esta con el cuidándolo a sus espaldas ella pone su corazón en las cosas se esfuerza por lo que quiere se supera dia a dia es de carácter fuerte pero débil a la vez y no se me encanta esta pareja en la serie no ai mucho nejiten de hecho creo que en la serie no les dan la fama que merecen pero aun asi estoy segura que están destinados a estar juntos **

**AHORA TU DIME SI TE GUSTA ESTA PAREJA Y POR QUE TE GUSTA **


	4. Chapter 4

**AMOR EN KONOHA**

_HOLA ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR SUBIR UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIRLO Y YA SABEN POR FAVOR COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO QUE LES PARECE MI HISTORIA ERRORES SUJERECIAS LO QUE SEA PERO COMENTEN BUENO AHORA SI LOS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO _

_TODO LO RELACIONADO CON NARUTO ES OBRA DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO _

_**COMENZEMOS…**_

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE VIERNES EN LA ESCUELA **_

**Sakura llega agarrada de la mano con naruto pero se sueltan para hablar con sus amigos sobre lo sucedido**

Ino – sakura como es que a sucedido lo de naruto

Temari – lo de naruto ¿

Sakura – bueno chicas lo que pasa es que naruto y yo somos novios

Temari – NOVIOS '?

Tenten – eso explica por que se veian tan acaramelados ayer

Ino – pero anda cuantanos el chisme como es que sucedió

_EN LO QUE SAKURA LES CUENTA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS _

Sasuke – vaya asi que el dobe ya tiene novia

Naruto – asi es y tu sasuke para que cuanto te declaras a hinata

Sasuke – no se de que diablos hablas dobe

Neji – asi que te gusta mi prima uchiha

Sasuke – la verdad si

Gaara – pues mas vale que te apures o kiba te la ganara (señalando a esos que platicaban)

Neji – asi que kiba también

Sasuke – el nunca podrá ganarme bueno y tu neji

Neji – yo que ¿

Gaara – cuando le diras a ten ten que te gusta

Neji – eso no les importa pero

Sasuke – que bien molestas a neji pero y tu gaara para cuando te declaras a matsuri

Gaara – no es de tu incumbencia

Shikamaru – con que te gusta matsuri -.-

Gaara – no digas estupideces mejor dime para cuando le diras a mi hermana que te gusta

Temari – la verdad es que no lo se es una problemática

**En el recreo **

Kiba – entonces nos vemos en el kiosko a las 4 vale

Hinata – si llevas a akamaru lo quiero saludar

Kiba – sabes el también te extraña y no a podido verte por que ya no lo dejaron pasar

Hinata – jajaja pobrecito a de estar triste y aburrido sin ti

Kiba – TE AMO

Hinata – no digas esas cosas tan de repente me da pena (sonrojada)

Kiba – jajaja lo se pero es encerio te amo

Hinata – yo también te amo

**En otra parte **

Itachi – hola hermanito

Sasuke – que quieres itachi

Itachi – habrá fiesta en la casa mañana

Sasuke – QUE! y por que no me avisaste

Itachi – te estoy avisando AHORA ¡… lleva a las personas que quieras

Sasuke – esta bien ahora vete

**Entrando de receso **

Sasuke – oigan los invito a una fiesta mañana

Naruto – una fiesta ¿

Sasuke – si en mi casa …pero te lo advierto dobe no es una fiesta de pastel y piñata como a las que estas acostumbrado a ir

_Todos rieron _

Sauke – entonces se apuntan

_Todos – ai estaremos _

**EN LA SALIDA TODOS SE FUERON A SUS CASAS **

**En la mansión uzumaki**

naruto – oye papa mañana ai una fiesta me dejas ir

minato – una fiesta?...donde?

naruto – en la mansión uchiha

minato – con los uchiha verdad…y a que hora llegarías?

Naruto – la fiesta empieza a las 6 pero llegaría al otro dia

Minato – dormirías ahí? No naruto eso no

Naruto – PERO PAPA -.-

Minato – he dicho que NO naruto

(naruto se subio a su cuarto muy enojado )

**En la mansión hiuga **

Neji – a donde va hinata-sama

Hinata – voy a salir con kiba

Neji – mmmmmm

Hinata – no te preocupes estare bien

Neji – bien pero no se tarde

**En la residencia haruno **

Sakura – mama me das permiso de ir a una fiesta mañana?

Mebuki – una fiesta en donde?

Sakura – mañana en la mansión uchiha a las 6

Mebuki – y a que hora llegarías

Sakura – temprano …al dia siguiente

Mebuki – no sakura no es digno de una señorita quedarse en casa ajena

Sakura – ándale mama porfavor

Mebuka – NO SAKURA NO ¡

(sakura se enojo y se salio a dar una vuelta)

**En el parque **

Kiba – hola mi pequeña

Hinata – AKAMARU!

_Akamaru corrió hacia donde estaba hinata _

Hinata – hola hermoso …como has estado …mira que grande estas creo que estas mas grande que yo …y por cierto muy wapo as de ser todo un casanova

Akamaru – guuauuu! guauuu ¡

Kiba – dice que tu te has puesto mas bonita de lo que ya estabas y que le encanta tu nuevo look

Hinata – gracias akamaru

Akamaru – guau!

Kiba – te parece ir a esa banca para platicar

Hinata – esta bien

_Ya en la banca _

Hinata – por que te fuiste ¿ … la ultima vez que nos vimos fue para despedirnos pero no mencionaste por que

Kiba – ese dia en la mañana mi padre iba como de costumbre a la oficina con el tuyo pero sucedió algo horrible encontró a uno de tu clan muerto lo asesinaron a sangre fría mi padre trato de darle primeros auxilios pero llegaron mas del clan y lo culparon de asesinato mi padre lo trato de explicar pero no lo escucharon lo llevaron ante la cabeza del clan

Hinata – mi padre ¿

Kiba – asi es por ser su amigo y su compañero de trabajo lo conocía y el le creyo lo defendió pero las personas que lo acusaban eran la mayoría pero aun asi tu padre siguió defendiéndolo hasta que las personas empezaron a decir que tu padre era un traidor…que no tenia la capacidad para guiar al clan …que no tomaba buenas decisiones …

Hinata – eso no es justo el solo confio en su amigo

Kiba – lo se pero la gente estaba dispuesta a quitarlo del cargo y expulsarlo del clan junto con tigo y neji y se armaria la guerra con nuestro clan y su familia seria la primera en morir mi padre lo sabia y tomo una descicion el … se sacrifico por todos por su familia y la de su amigo se confeso culpable y lo asesinaron pero las cosas no quedaron como se esperaba mi clan corria riesgo la mayoría de los de tu clan aun tenia sed de venganza y mi madre la cabeza del clan no quería erder a mas de su gente mucho menos a mi asi que descidio que nos fueramos de la aldea y asi fue ese dia me escape para despedirme

Hinata – eso fue lo que sucedió por esa razón había tanto caos tantas peleas y por eso nunca volvi a ver a un inuzuka mi clan mi clan ….mi clan tubo la culpa de que te alejaras de mi (llorando)

Kiba …hinata

Hinata –a un recuerdo ese dia hace 6 años yo estaba en mi habitación solo se escuchaban voces muchas voces que discutían y culpaban a alguien de asesinato pero no sabia de quien o a quien culpaban yo estaba demasiado asustada me hize bolita en un rincón y empeze a llorar en eso alguien toco mi hombro y dijo –todo estará bien lo prometo no llores ni te asustes debes de ser fuerte mi pequeña alze la mirada y era ese castaño de tess morena con triángulos invertidos rojos en sus mejillas que me tenia locamente enamorada era un amor puro y limpio ya que eramos solo unos niños lo abraze le dije que que pasaba y el respondio – mi pequeña me tengo que alejar de ti me ire por un largo tiempo yo no quiero irme pero lo tengo que hacer por favor sonriele a la vida da tu mejor esfuerzo en lo que hagas no dejes que nadie te humille ni te dañe yo ya no estare aquí para protegerte y me preocupas eres de carácter débil asi que necesito que me prometas que seras fuerte se que es difícil pero se que lo lograras refugiate en neji cuando lo necesites yo siempre pensare en ti y de alguna forma siempre estare pendiente cuidándote HINATA YO SIEMPRE TE VOY A AMAR REGRESARE REGRESARE POR TI LO PROMETO HINATA LO PROMETO (dicho esto me besaste tan dulcemente como solo tu sabes ) sentí como tus lagrimas recorrían tus mejillas y sin querer también salieron de mis ojos luego dijiste –hinata prometeme que seras fuerte prometelo y yo dije – lo prometo de alguna manera lo tengo que ser algún dia sere la cabeza del clan no dejare que me humillen ni que me hagan sentir menos sere fuerte como tu ,me sonreíste y sacaste una medalla de tu bolso era un medio corazón con la letra k grabada dijiste que lo estabas guardando para mi cumpleaños pero ya no ahora era un recuerdo de nuestro amor dijiste que esa medalla iba a guardar nuestros sentimientos y que algún dia cundo nos volviéramos a ver y juntaramos los corazones ese amor florecería nuevamente luego te dirijiste a mi ventana ya te ibas pero te abraze por la espalda y lo ultimo que yo te dije fue – ki…kiba yo ..te ..lo prometo …sere fuerte …te esperare …te amo kiba :,( me dijiste sonríe que tu sonrisa es hermosa lo recuerdas fue la frase con la que te conosi después me diste un corto beso me abrazaste y te fuiste no supe nada mas de ti ni del porque te habias ido (empezó a llorar) fue …muy difícil para mi superar el que te fueras pase noches sin poder dormir pensando en el porque te habias ido pensando si volverías a mi lado pensando si estarías bien en ese tiempo ubo muchas personas que trataron de humillarme de hacerme sentir menos pero a pesar de que muchos lo lograron no lo demostraba por dentro estaba hecha un asco pero por fuera daba la apariencia de que no me dolia … no estuve sola sabes hize lo que me dijiste neji fue y es un gran apoyo es un hermano fantástico siempre se preocupa por mi y me ayuda en todo (se limpio las lagrimas) bueno no puedo llorar siempre verdad algún dia sere la cabeza del clan y cambiare totalmente esas ideas absurdas de ojo por ojo por las cuales tu padre murió lo siento mucho te pido una disculpa en el nombre del clan hiuga

Kiba – veo que has cambiado ya no eres aquella niña frajil miedosa chillona eres valiente y…

Hinata – no te creas yo siempre sere asi esa es mi personalidad solo que la modifique un poco

Kiba – en verdad lamento todo lo que paso perdón por todo el daño que te causo mi partida me da gusto saber que no estuviste solo que demostraste la valentía que en ti dormia que saliste adelante y ahora sabes lo que quieres

Hinata – y a ti como te fue que fue de ti ¿

Kiba – pues mi clan sufrio demasido nos fuimos prácticamente sin nada no conseguíamos trabajo en ninguna aldea avia veces que no alcanzaba ni para comer dormíamos en el bosque vivíamos de la naturaleza pero …pero lo peor fue que empezaron a matar gente de mi clan empezaron con 3 luego con 7 luego con 10 luego con 15 no sabíamos quien nos atacaba ni por que pero acabaron con mas de la mitad del clan quien haya sido el culpable era muy fuerte asi que mi madre tomo una descision regresar a konoha ya an pasado 6 años y supuso que el rencor había quedado atrás y es por eso que estoy aquí de vuelta

Hinata – kiba :,( yo enverdad siento mucho lo que paso me da coraje que por la culpa de mi clan hayas sufrido de esa forma (empezó a llorar)

Kiba – tienes razón todavía ai algo de la hinata pasada no te preocupes lo bueno es que estoy de vuelta (saco un medallón de su bolsa) esto es lo que me dio fuerza para seguir adelante me recordó mi promesa de que no seria la ultima vez que nos veriamos

Hinata – aun lo tienes (saco su medallón de su cuello) siempre lo tuve conmigo

Kiba – hinata recuerdas que dije que cuando los uniéramos nuestro amor florecería

Hinata – si lo recuerdo

Kiba – lo quieres intentar ( unieron los collares)

Kiba – que es lo que sentiste

Hinata –kiba me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto que estes bien que hayas regresado a mi pero no me puedo engañar a mi misma :,( (llorando) estoy …muy confundida…yo te amo en verdad te amo … solo que no se si es amor nose …estoy confundida yo pensé que …ahora que regresaste todo iba a ser igual…pero no es asi…yo creo que …

Kiba – asi que sasuke si se introdujo en tu mente

Hinata – como sabes que es por sasuke ni siquiera yo se si es por el

Kiba – a pesar de que cambiaste te conozco muy bien mira se que te gusta y se que tu a el también se que tu corazón esta confundido al parecer nuestro amor se debilito digo an pasado 6 años también se que no sabes que tipo de amor es si de novios de amigos o de hermanos lo se pensaste que al regresar iva a ser como antes pero no es asi ya no sientes esa chispa cada vez que hablamos que te abrazo simplemente se esfumo

Hinata – pero como es que sabes todo eso ¿

Kiba – por que yo me siento igual que tu

hinata – kiba pero de quien

kiba – sonara estúpido por que casi no le hablo pero en las pocas veces que e hablado no se simplemente me enloquece me agrada me cae bien me gusta es por matsuri

hinata – por matsuri… que bueno que no soy la única que esta confundida y entonces que haremos

kiba – que te parece que hasta que nuestros sentimientos se aclaren nos demos un tiempo seguiríamos siendo buenos amigos

hinata – gracias por ser tan comprensivo me parece perfecto

kiba – bueno mi pequeña me tengo que ir o mi madre me matara cuídate a si y mañana diviértete pero no en exeso y disfruta de la compañía de sasuke

hinata – KIBA! (sonrojada) gracias por todo TE AMO

kiba – (le dio un beso muy dulce pero largo) yo también TE AMO

_CADA UNO SE FUE A SU CASA _

**EN LA MANSION SABAKU NO **

Gaara y temari – padre mañana ai una reunión en la residencia uchiha y nos an invitado es a las 6 de la tarde y nosotros llegaríamos aquí temprano al dia siguiente…nos da permiso de ir ¿

Kazekage- lo siento chicos pero ya saben que no es de sabaku quedarse en casa ajena

(se fueron al cuarto de gaara)

EN LA MANSION HIUGA

Hinata – padre podemos hablar contigo

Hiashi – que sucede

Neji – le queremos pedir permiso

Hiashi – para que ¿

Hinata y neji – para ir a una fiesta de la residencia uchiha

Hiashi – una fiesta…y a que hora es ¿

Hinata – mañana a las seis de la tarde

Hiashi – y a que hora llegarían?

Neji – al dia siguiente dormiremos ahí

Hiashi – chicos no me gusta que causen molestias en casas ajenas

Hinata – pero padre

Neji – tio porfavor

Hiashi – lo siento chicos pero no ai permiso

(subieron al cuarto de hinata )

_NI A MATSURI TEN TEN SHIKAMARU SAI E INO LOS DEJARON IR _

NARUTO-TENGO QUE IR DICEN QUE LAS FIESTA UCHIHA SON GENIALES TENGO UNA IDEA

HINATA –NEJI AHORA QUE ACEMOS YA DIJIMOS QUE SI

NEJI-TENGO UNA IDEA PERO ES RIESGOSO

GAARA – QUE HACEMOS TEMARI

TEMARI – TU TRANQUILO SE QUE HACER

SAKURA – NADIE EVITARA QUE YO VAYA A ESA FIESTA NARUTO IRA POR QUE SE LO PEDI NO LO PUEDO DEJAR SOLO

MATSURI – NUNCA CORRO RIESGOS…PERO ESTA VEZ LO HARE

TENTEN – AMI NADIE ME DA ORDENES YO VOY A IR Y PUNTO

SAI – TENGO QUE CONQUISTAR A INO TENGO QUE IR PARA ESTAR CON ELLA

INO – NO ME HA DEJAO IR MI PADRE QUE LE PASA COMO SI LE FUERA A HACER CASO ADEMAS ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS PROHIBIDAS

SHIKAMARU – VAYA QUE MI PADRE SE A PUESTO MUY INSOPORTABLE PERO QUE ROLLO YA DIJE QUE SI NIMODO TENGO IR

_**TODOS – NOS ESCAPAREMOS **_

**CONTINUARA…**

_**NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO**_

_**JAJA QUE MAL PLAN A NINGUNO LE DEJARON IR PERO SON ADOLESENTES ES OVIO QUE NO OBEDECERAN SE ESCAPARAN NO SE PIERDAN EL CAPITULO DE MAÑANA LA FIESTA UCHIHA LES PROMETO QUE SE DIVERTIRAN MUCHO **_

_**ARIGATO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y SIGUAN LEYENDO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN PERDON POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **_

_**EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DEJE UNA PAREJITA AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRA **_

_**SHIKAMARU NARA Y TEMARI SABAKU NO **_

_**BUENO ESTA PAREJA EN MI OPINION ES REALMENTE LINDA EL ES UN FLOJO PERO MUY LISTO RESPONSABLE DEDICADO MUY GUAPO PERO CREO QUE TAMBIEN ES MUY GENEROSO Y TIERNO SIEMPRE APOYA Y AYUDA A SUS AMIGOS CUANDO LO NECESITAN INCUSO SI NO SE LO PIDEN EL ESTA AHÍ PARA ELLOS ES SERIO PERO ALEGRE ES ES PERFECTO (EN MI OPINION) TEMARI ES UNA CHAVA MUY BONITA ES ENOJONA HASTA CIERTO PUNTO PERO ES RESPONSABLE ES SERIA PERO CONFIABLE INTELIGENTE RUDA NO ES COMO LAS DEMAS ELLA NO PIENSA IGUAL NO ES SUPERFICIAL ELLA ES MAS PROFUNDA AL IGUAL QUE SHIKAMARU PERO TAMBIEN SE VE QUE ES MUY CARIÑOSA Y TIERNA CUANDO SE LO PROPONE SIN DUDA SON 2 DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS EN MI OPINIO ELLA ES UNA NINJA AUTENTICA Y PARA MI UNA DE LAS MAS FUERTES ENTRE LAS MUJERES Y EL ES UN GENIO ESTRATEGA UN NINJA AUTENTICO EL SI SACA TECNICAS DE NINJA NO SE EL ES PERFECTO Y BUENO PUES JUNTOS ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO ESTAN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS EN LA SERIE PONEN MUY POCO SHIKATEMA Y BUENO SE QUE NO ES UNA SERIE ROMANTICA PERO SIN EMBARGO ME GUSTARIA MUCHO QUE PUSIERAN MAS ROMANCE A TEMARI SIENTO QUE YA QUE LE RESTARON IMPORTANCIA A SU PERSONAJE ERA LA MAS RUDA Y FUERTE DE LAS MUJERES DE SU EPOCA Y AHORA YA NO LO ES TANTO ES FUERTE PERO CREO QUE YA LE DAN MAS IMPORTANCIA A LAS DEMAS Y EN LO PERSONAL ES ALGO QUE NO ME GUSTA ME GUSTARIA VERLA PELEAR UN POCO DE VEZ EN CUANDO BENO BUENO YA ME CALLO ESTO SOLO ES MI OPINIO CON RESPECTO A ESTA PAREJA Y SU INFLUENCIA EN LA SERIA DE NARUTO **_

_**COMPARTAN LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ESTA PAREJITA SAYONARA!**_


	5. capitulo 5 AEK

**AMOR EN KONOHA**

_**GRACIAS POR DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA YA SABEN DISFRUTEN Y PORFAVOR COMENTEN LO QUE SEA ME SIENTO MUY SOLITA YA QUE NADIE PLATICA CONMIGO BUENO COMO SEA LOS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO …**_

_**TODO LO RELACIONADO CON NARUTO NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**COMENZEMOS…**_

_**CAPITULO 4 LA FIESTA UCHIHA PARTE 1 …**_

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE SABADO…**_

**Todos actuaron enojados y resignados durante todo el dia se la pasaron encerrados en sus cuartos a las 4 las chicas se empezaron a arreglar y a las 5 todos estaban listos cerraron sus cuartos con pasador y se escaparon por sus ventanas a las 6 todos llegaron a la mansión uchiha **

Sasuke – hola chicos … vaya chicas todas se ven muy bonitas

_HINATA LLEVABA UN PANTALON NEGRO AJUSTADO REMARCANDO SU LINDA FIGURA Y UNA PLAYERA COLOR PERLA HACIENDO JUEGO CON SUS OJOS CON UNOS TACONES NEGROS DEL 10 Y UN ABRIGO TAMBIEN NEGRO SE VEIA MUY LINDA INO LLEVABA UN VESTIDO COLOR PURPURA MEDIO AJUSTADO CON UN ABRIGO GRIS OSCURO QUE TAPABA LO QUE TENIA QUE TAPAR Y UNOS TACONES NEGROS DEL 8 SU LARGO CABELLO LO SOLTO Y LO PLANCHO SE VEIA REALMENTE LINDA MATSURI LLEBABA UN VESTIDO COLOR PALO DE ROSA SUELTO CON UN ABRIGO CAFÉ OSCURO Y UNOS TACONES DEL 12 COLOR NUGG ELLA CASI NO USA TACONES NI ABRIGOS PERO SE LE VEIA MUY MONA TENTENTRAIA SU CABELLO AMARRADO EN UN CHONGO Y TRAIA UNA BLUSA COLOR ROSA PASTEL CON UN PANTALON GRIS OSCURO Y UNOS BOTINES CON TACON DE 10 CM ROSA PASTEL SE VEIA HERMOSA TEMARI LLEBABA UNOS LEGGINS NEGROS QUE RESALTABAN PERFECTAMENTE BIEN SU FIGURA LLEBABA UN BLUSON MEDIO SUELTO COLOR GRIS CLARO CON UNCINTURON PARA RESALTAR SU CINTURA LLEBABA BOTINES CON TACON DEL 12 COLOR GRIS CLARO Y UN TIPO ABRIGO COLOR AZUL PETROLEO SU CABELLO LO SOLTO Y LO ALBOROTO ERA UNA DIOSAREALMENTE ERA HERMOSA Y SAKURA LLEBABAUN VESTIDO AZUL MARINO CON TACONES NEGROS DEL 10 Y SU ABRIGO TAMBIEN ERA NEGRO SE VEIA MUY LINDA _

Hinata … todos ustedes se ven muy bien también

_SASUKE TRAIA UN PANTALON DE VESTIR NEGRO CON UNA CAMISA DE VESTIR NEGRA MEDIO ABIERTA DEL CUELLO CON ZAPATOS NEGROS TAMBIEN EL REALMENTE SE VEIA SEXI MAS QUE COMO DE COSTUMBRE SAI LLEBABA UN PANALON DE VESTIR NEGRO CON UNA CAMISA LILA Y ZAPATOS NEGROS GAARA LLEVABA PANTALON NEGRO CON UNA CAMISA DE VESTIR COLOR BLANCA CON DETALLES ROSAS Y UNA CHAQUETA COLOR GRIS OSCURO Y ZAPATOS NEGROS NEJI TRAI UN PANTALON NEGRO CON UNA CAMISA DE VESTIR COLOR GRIS OSCURO Y SU CHAQUETA ERA NEGRA SHKAMARU LLEBABA UN PANTALON GRIS OSCURO CON UNA CAMISA DE VESTIR COLOR AZUL PASTEL Y UN ABRIGO COLOR AZUL PETROLEO Y ZAPATOS NEGROS NARUTO LLEBABA UN PANTALON CAFÉ OSCURO CON UNA CAMISA COLOR BLANCA CON DETALLES AMARILLOS Y UN ABRIGO COLOR GRIS CON ZAPATOS CAFES FUERTES TODOS ERAN DEMACISDO SEXIS JEJE_

Sasuke – lo se lo se …y que hacemos

Saukera – ai que jugar a algo

Temari – pero a que ¿

Itachi – que les parece a la botella_?_

Ten ten – buena idea (vaya itachi es muy guapo se ve realmente sexi)

Naruto – ustedes también van a jugar (wow vaya novia que trae itachi )

_ITACHI TRAIA UN PANTALON DE VESTIR NEGRO CON UNA CAMISA DE VESTIR AZUL PETROLEO Y UN ABRIGO NEGRO CON ZAPATOS NEGROS ERA UN HOMBRE TAN SEXI JEJE Y KONAN LLEBABA UN VESTIDO NEGRO QUE RESALTABA MUY BIEN ESA ESCULTURAL FIGURA CON TACONES NEGROS DEL 12 Y UN ABRIGO MUY LINDO COLOR AZUL PETROLEO _

Konan – claro

**Empezaron a jugar **

Itachi – yo empiezo (gira la botella y ) jeje que divertido sasuke besa a hinata

Sasuke – e…esta bien …solo …es juego

Hinata – cl…claro (ayer deje de tener novio y ya me voy a besar con sasuke que diablos me pasa )

_Se empezaron besar tímidamente pero luego agarraron confianza y se besaron por 5 minutos aprox _

Neji – uchiha solo era un beso no que te la comieras

_Al escucharlo se separaron y se sonrojaron _

Sasuke – me…me va (la giro y callo en neji y matsuri) jejeje nimodos solo es juego jajajaja lastima que no te toco te…

Neji – cállate uchiha y sin tener opción se besaron muy tímidamente fue un beso muy corto

Neji – me toca (la giro y le toco a tenten y gaara )

Sasuke – jajaja hoy andan de mala suerte jaja intercambiaron parejas no no no..

Tenten – intercambiar

Matsuri – parejas?

_Ellas no lo entendieron pero gaara y neji si maldito sasuke por que admitieron sus sentimientos delante de el si saben como es _

Neji – SASUKE SI NO TE CALLAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ

GAARA – TE VAMOS A MATAR

Sasuke – quiero ver dijo despertando el sharingan

Itachi – sasuke ya dejalos empaz

Sasuke – yo no dije nada malo solo dije la verdad …además tu no me mandas

Itachi – que yo no te que ¿dijo despertando el mangekyo

Neji – sasuke recuerda nosotros también podemos jugar

Gaara – a decir la verdad (dijeron los dos mirando indisimuladamente a hinata quien no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba)

Sasuke – esta bien ya no juego (malditos)

_Todos los chicos empezaron a reir y las chicas no sabían por que bueno entre chicos se comprendían _

Sasuke – jejeje aun asi se tienen que besar ¬¬

Gaara – solo es juego (tomo a tenten de la cara y la beso muy suavemente el beso fue corto pero duro mas que el de neji) bueno me toca giro la botella y (maldita sea sasuke tiene razón hoy ando de pésima suerte )

Temari – QUE ¡CON EL VAGO ¡! No no quiero

Shikamaru – oye podrias no ser tan problemática como si yo quisiera (es ovio que mentia )

(la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia el la beso tímidamente y ella se resistia pero después ella también participo se besaron por unos 7 minutos jeje loquillos )

Gaara – dejala respirar nara (lo voy a matar)

_No hizieron caso al comentario se separaron por que ya no tenían aire _

Shikamaru . me…me toca…giro la botella y cayo en sai e ino

Sai – hasta que se me va a hacer besarte hermosa

Ino – eres un idiota (se besaron durante 4 minutos)sai – me va …giro y cayo en sakura y naruto ellos se besaron durante 5 minutos

Sakura – me va …giro y giro y cayo en itachi y konan

Itachi – ven aquí konan ¬¬

Konan – jejeje 0/0… se besaron durante 8 minutos y se separaron por falta de aire

Sasuke – chicos para eso existen los cuartos …konan solo se ruborizo pero itachi no hizo mucho caso

EMPEZO UNA CANCION MUY MOVIDA CON MUCHO RITMO

Hinata – ven sasuke vamos a bailar

Sasuke – de acuerdo

Tenten – neji vamos?

Neji – no se bailar tenten

Ten ten – vamos yo te enseño …y se lo llevo

BAILABAN MUY BIEN HASTA QUE LA MUSICA CAMBIO A UNA ROMANTICA BALADA SASUKE TOMO A HINATA POR LA CINTURA ELLA SUBIO SUS BRAZON A SU CUELLO SE ABRAZARON ELLA PUSO SU CABEZA SOBRE EL PECHO DE EL Y BAILARON SUABEMENTE SINTIENDO COMO SUS CORAZONES LATIAN FUERTEMENTE

Neji – y esto como se baila …tenten no dijo nada solo lo tomo suavemente por el cuello y se acerco a el por instinto el coloco sus manos en la cintura de tenten y bailaron mientras los demás fueron por bebidas al termino de la canción se reunieron con los demás

Tenten – y ahora que hacemos ¿

Konan – ai que jugar verdad o reto ¿

Todos – vale

Sasori y deidara – podemos jugar

Neji – y ustedes quienes son ¿

Sasori – yo me llamo sasori

Daidara – y yo soy deidara es un placer

Itachi – hola chicos claro siéntense

Itachi – bueno empezaremos de derecha a izquierda yo empiezo sasori verdad o reto

Sasori – verdad

Itachi – cual de todas estas hermosas chicas te gu…

Sasori – la hermosa pelirosa (ya le había hechado el ojo)

SAKURA SE SONROJO Y NARUTO QUERIA MATARLO

Sasori – bien sasuke verdad o reto ¿

Sasuke – reto (que tan malo puede ser )

Sasori – veamos…coqueteale a naruto y pídele que salga a una cita contigo

Sasuke – QUE HAS DICHO CON EL DOBE …ya de perdis ponme a gaara .

Sasori – solo piensa que es una linda chica y invítalo a una cita …no ai de otra

Sasuke – mierda …dobe no me lo pongas difícil y acepta

Naruto – con esa actitud no conseguiras nada con migo

TODOS RIERON ANTE EL COMENTARIO DE NARUTO NARUTO SE SENTO EL LA BARRA Y TODOS DESPEJARON EL AREA PARA VER COMO ACTUABAN

Sasuke – llego caminando como todo un casanova y se acerco a naruto … hola hermosa como te llamas?

Naruto – naruto por que ¿

Sasuke – pues por que eres una lindura y me gustaría invitarte a salir que dices aceptas

Naruto – no

Sasuke – por que no ¿ hermosa

Naruto – por que eres un engreído …piensas que todas las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies no ¿ …pues conmigo te jodes

Sasuke – vamos preciosa sal conmigo no te arrepentiras (tomo de la mano a naruto y lo apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo luego beso su mano) que dices aceptas o lo hago a la fuerza ¿

Naruto … esta…bien …(maldito eso me dolio) TODOS SE RIERON

Sasuke – listo ya lo invite a salir me toca hinata verdad o reto ¿

Hinata – verdad

Sasuke – dime algo sientes algo mas que amistad por mi ¿ …todos pusieron mucha atención

Hinata …emm bueno …yo …creo que si me gustas mas que un amigo luego de decirlo se sonrojo

Neji verdad o reto ¿

Neji – verdad?

Hinata – describe a la chica que te gusta …todos pusieron atención a las palabras del ojiperla

Neji -… (hinata .) bueno pues ella es hermosa es de tess …morena…de ojos café intenso como su mirada tiene una hermosa sonrisa y una hermosa figura ella es muy divertida y alegre

Sasuke – tengo el presentimiento de haberla visto en algún lado como no se tal vez en el salón jeje o no neji ¿

Neji – sasuke no empezemos porfavor ni a ti ni a mi nos combiene hablar …sasuke solo hizo una mueca sabia que era verdad

Neji – bueno tenten verdad o reto ¿

Tenten – verdad?

Neji – como es el chico de tus sueños?

Tenten – se confundio un poco por la pregunta pero respondio …bueno pues tiene que ser mas alto que yo tiene que ser fuerte tiene que ser serio pero divertido y alegre pero no tanto como para fastidiarme tiene que ser romántico responsable tiene que tener una personalidad fuerte y débil a la vez tiene que tener liderazgo y conmigo tiene que ser muy atento -…bueno me va shikamaru verdad o reto ¿

Shikamaru – verdad

Tenten – te gusta temari …los chicos ya sabían la respuesta pero aun asi pusieron atención

Shikamaru – la problemática…em…bueno…yo creo que …si lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero si se alcanzo a escuchar…-…bueno temari verdad o reto

Temari – (no quiero que me pregunten lo mismo) reto

Shikamaru – bueno te reto a ir al karaoke y cantar la que tu quieras

TEMARI ACEPTO FUE AL KARAOKE Y CANTO LA DE HEADS WILL ROLL DE LOS YEAH YEAH YEAHS LO HIZO MUY BIEN

Temari – bueno listo gaara verdad o reto

Gaara – verdad

Temari – si fueras una chica con cual de los chicos de aquí te gustaría andar

Gaara – TEMARI ¬¬

Temari – jaja lo siento tienes que contestar

Gaara – bueno veamos creo que con …uno de los uchiha

Sasuke – veo que no andas tan perdido jajaja no te creas se que me escogerías a mi soy el mas wapo

Deidara – jaja wapo XD pero creo que a los únicos que conquistas son a naruto y a gaara por que la única chica de aquí que se intereso en ti fue la ojiperla pero no te preocupes tienes suerte con los chicos ya llegara tu media naranja

Sasuke – cállate rubia mal teñida que tu no tienes por que hablarme asi … todos piensan que tu y sasori son pareja digo nunca se separan siempre se les ve juntos por lo menos yo nunca te e visto con una mujer

Deidara – aver maldito mocoso malcriado le vas bajando dos rayitas a tu tonito dime acaso no conoces la palabra amistad o amigo …bueno para ser sinceros no creo que la conoscas no creo que tengas ningún amigo eres un mocoso engreído (ITACHI – YA VAN A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO)

Sasuke – si conozco la palabra amigo pero sinceramente no creo que sasori sea tu amigo el mismo a intentado matarte por que no te soporta ai veces que solo te esta ofendiendo ahora yo te pregunto en verdad sabes el significado de la palabra amigo ¿ (konan – me pregunto si no se cansaran de pelear digo cada vez que se ven pasa lo mismo )

Deidara – ya me cansaste de ti mocoso …vamos afuera a arreglar esto (itachi – sasori podrias calmar a deidara yo tratare de calmar a sasuke )

Sasuke – para que pase lo de la otra vez … lo recuerdas te VENCI (itachi – sasuke podrias dejar de pelear frente a todos)

Deidara – aquella vez te subestime demasiado pero no volverá a pasar…esta vez dare lo mejor (sasori – deidara será mejor que te calmes sino quieres que te mate )

Sasuke – esta bien comprobemos si es verdad lo que dices vamos afuera maldita rubia mal teñida …despertó el sharingan (itachi – sasuke calmate no es el tiempo ni el lugar )

Deidara – hazle caso a tu hermano es lo menos que puedes hacer digo el a hecho todo por ti sin el tu no serias nada SE IBAN A GOLPEAR PERO JUSTO ANTES DEL IMPACTO INTERVINIERON SASORI E ITACHI

Itachi – sasuke te dije que te calmaras …despertó el mangekyo

Sasori – deidara sabes que odio cuando no me escuchas dime quieres que te mate …dijo amenasandolo con una marioneta

Deidara – esta bien ya me calmo pero esto no se quedara asi mocoso

Sasuke – otro dia lo comprobamos rubia malteñida

Neji – ellos siempre son asi ¿

Konan – cada que se ven

Naruto – vaya yo saco de sus casillas a sasuke pero ese rubio logra sacarle su lado mas infantil

Gaara – como sea continuemos matsuri verdad o reto ¿

Matsuri – verdad?

Gaara – que es lo que mas te gusta de un hombre?

Matsuri – su mirada me encantan las miradas intensas …ino verdad o reto

Ino – reto

Matsuri – de acuerdo te reto a pedir dinero a los de la fiesta y juntar por lo menos $200

INO SE FUE A PEDIR EL DINERO INVENTO COMO QUE NECESITABA PARA UNA RECARGA O QUE PARA UNAS PELICULAS INCLUSO DIJO QUE ERA PARA UNA HORA MAS DE SONIDO A LOS CHAVOS QUE SE LES ACERCABA NO SE LO NEGARON COMO HACERLO SI ERA HERMOSA Y TERMINO JUNTANDO $350

Ino – listo jeje TODOS QUEDARON IMPRESIONADOS PUES NO SE ESPERABAN QUE LOS CONSIGUIERA TAN RAPIDO

Ino – bueno sai verdad o reto

Sai – verdad

Ino – en verdad quieres algo serio conmigo…o solo quieres pasar un buen rato y luego botarme se sincero por favor

Sai – tu enverdad me gustas mucho …yo quiero algo serio contigo

Bueno naruto verdad o reto

Naruto – verdad

Sai – ya te acostaste con sakura?

Naruto – pero que idioteces preguntas sai

Temari – no te queda de otra mas que responder…dijo muy atenta

Naruto – NO! Me e acostado con sakura… sakura verdad o reto

Sakura – verdad…dijo aun muy sonrojada por la pregunta de sai

Naruto – si fueras hombre cual de tus amigas crees que te gustaría

Temari – eres un copeon

Naruto – lo siento no sabia que preguntar XD

Sakura –mmmm eso esta muy difícil por que todas son hermosas y con un enorme corazón …pero si fuera hombre y las acabara de conocer seguramente por konan ES MUY LINDA VERDAD ITACHI ¬¬ ¡!

Itachi – si la verdad es que es una extraordinaria persona y muy hermosa XD

Sakura – bien konan verdad o reto

Konan – verdad

Sakura – te gusta itachi ¿

Konan – emm …este …!bueno yo …creo!mas bien …!pero …SI dijo en un susurro bueno itachi verdad o reto

Itachi – (acaba de decir que le gusto! ) emm reto

Konan – emm te reto a ponerte mis tacones y correr hasta aquella mesa y regresar modelando ok

Itachi – de acuerdo no creo que sea tan difícil (se coloco los tacones)

ITACHI SE LEVANTO Y TRATO DE CORRER COMO CUATRO VECES SE IBA A CAER PERO NO SUCEDIÓ SE VEIA REALMENTE GRACIOSO Y MAS POR QUE OVIO LOS TACONES LE QUEDABAN CHICOS Y SU TALON SE SALIA POR DETRÁS LLEGO A LA MESA GIRO SONRIO PUSO SU MANO EN SU CINTURA Y LA OTRA LA MOVIA MUY RARO IBA MASOMENOS CAMINANDO COMO SI FUESE MODELO PARECIA POLLO QUEMADO PERO EL SEGUIA CAMINANDO Y AL FINAL CUANDO LLEGO SE TROPESO Y CALLO ENCIMA DE NEJI LO QUE PROVOCO QUE NEJI CAYERA DE SU SILLA E ITACHI QUEDARA ARRIBA DE EL LO MIRO FIJAMENTE Y LE DIJO –NEJI UN UCHIHA Y UN HIUGA ARIAN UNA MARAVILLOSA CASTA TODOS RIERON POR SU ACTITUD Y POR SU RARO COMENTARIO LE DEBOLVIO SUS TACONES A KONAN Y SE SENTO

Itachi – bueno deidara verdad o reto ¿

Deidara – verdad

Itachi – cual de estas preciosas chicas te gusta

Deidara – TODAS pero en especial la rubia

Sai y shikamaru – CUAL DE LAS DOS?!

TODOS RIERON POR SU PREGUNTA

Deidara – de hecho las dos son preciosas las dos me gustan pero me gusta mas la del cabello largo

Sai – ES MI NOVIA

Shikamaru – ok (vaya que alivio)

Deidara – tu novia?

Ino – ESO NO ES CIERTO SAI -.-

Deidara - asi que estas soltera

Ino – bueno si

Deidara – osea que tengo oportunidad contigo

Sai – NO PORQUE ELLA SERA MI NOVIA ¡!

Deidara – y si te la gano

Sai – veamos quien gana

Ino – EY …BAKAS NO SOY UN TROFEO

Deidara – tienez razón perdóname …quieres ir a bailar

Ino – ok de acuerdo (sea como sea es muy lindo)

Sai – MALDITO DEIDARA IDIOTA

EN OTRO LADO

Sasuke – oye hinata quieres ir a ver una película a mi cuarto

Hinata – so…solo nosotros dos

Sasuke – si vamos

IVAN SUBIENDO CUANDO …

Neji – a donde va hinata-sama?

Hinata – a ver una película al cuarto de sasuke

Neji – (SI CLARO UCHIHA) asi y de que?

Sasuke – de terror

Tenten – cual?

Sasuke – la de la noche del demonio

Tenten – vamos neji ¿

Neji (me dan miedo esas películas pero no puedo quedar mal con tenten además tengo que cuidar a hinata ) se quedo pensando

Sasuke – te da miedo HIUGA? (ojala diga que si)

Neji – cla…claro que no (SHIT!)

Tenten – entonces vámonos

Temari – a donde van?

Sasuke – a ver una película a mi cuarto

Shikamaru – de que ¿

Neji – de terror

Temari – cual?

Hinata – la noche del demonio

Shikamaru – me encantan esas películas…vamos temari ¿

Temari – no yo paso

Shikamaru – vamos no seas problemática o me diras que te da miedo

Temari –(justo en el blanco) MIEDO JAJA NO CLARO QUE NO ¡!

Sasuke – bien pues vamos TODOS SUBIERON AL CUARTO DE SASUKE ERA MUY GRANDE TENIA DOS SILLONES UNA CAMA Y UNA PLASMA DE 80 PULGADAS

CONTINUARA…

_**SASUKE –KIKIS POR QUE TE DESAPARESISTE ¿**_

_**YO – PERDON SASUKE-KUN PERO E ESTADO MUY OCUPADA **_

_**NEJI – EN QUE ¿**_

_**YO – EN LA ESCUELA NEJI E TENIDO MUCHAS TAREAS **_

_**GAARA – NO SE JUSTIFICA PROMETISTE SUBIR UN CAPITULO DIARIO **_

_**YO – LO SE LO SE LO SIENTO GAARA **_

_**SASUKE – COMO SEA COMO ESPERAS COMPENSARLO **_

_**YO – SUBIENDO CAPITULOS SUPER EMOCIONANTES Y LARGOS **_

_**SASUKE – ESO ESPERO …YA NO TE DESAPARESCAS OK **_

_**YO – ACASO TE…TE PREOCUPO ¡!**_

_**SASUKE – CLARO …DIGO ERES LA ESCRITORA DE ESTA HISTORIA **_

_**GAARA – SI CLARO …ESTAMOS SEGUROS QUE NUESTROS LECTORES SE PREOCUPARON POR TI **_

_**NEJI – O POR LA HISTORIA-.-**_

_**YO – CHICOS GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARSE :3 PERO NO LO HAGAN YO VOY A SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS HASTA EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA A LA CUAL POR CIERTO LE FALTAN DEMACIADOS CAPITULOS (LO QUE USTEDES NO SABEN ES QUE SUFRIRAN MUCHO TAN SOLO DE PENSAR QUE YO LO ESCRIBI ASI ME ODIO XS)**_

_**GAARA – EN QUE PIENSAS **_

_**YO – NA…NADA ¡!BUENO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y SIGUAN QUE AUNQUE NO PUEDA SUBIR UNO DIARIO ACABARE LA HISTORIA LO PROMETO**_

_**EN ESTE CAPITULO LES DIRE LO QUE PIENSO SOBRE ITACHI UCHIHA **_

_**PARA EMPEZAR LO ADMIRO MUCHO ES UN GRAN SHINOBI DEMOSTRO SER MUY FUERTE MUY LISTO , RESPONSABLE ANTE SU DEBER COMO NINJA PERO SOBRE TODO TIENE UN GRAN CORAZON UN CORAZON INMENSO EL AMA A SU ALDEA E HIZO TODO POR PROTEJERLA ASUMIO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE SU CLAN NO ME IMAGINO LA CARGA QUE DEBIO TENER …SALVO A SU HERMANITO A SASUKE SIEMPRE LO CUIDO Y LO PROTEGIO UN AMOR COMO EL QUE EL LE BRINDO A SASUKE YA NO AI PERSONAS COMO EL TAMPOCO SIMPLEMENTE LO AMO EL ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES SHINOBIS QUE ADMIRO EL SI ES UN SHINOBI AUTENTICO EN MI OPINIO TAMBIEN UNO DE LOS MAS FUERTES Y SABIOS DE TODOS COMO PERSONA SE ME HACE MUY TIERNO MUY LISTO ,CARIÑOSO RESPONSABLE FUERTE GUAPO SEXI LO AMO LO AMO LO AMO SIMPLEMENTE ES PERFECTO ¡! JEJE COMO YA LO VIERON YO SOY FAN DE ITACHI UCHIHA AHORA COMPARTAN QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN DE EL YO LA VERDAD NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR A UN PERSONAJE TAN PERFECTO COMO EL **_

_**ADIOS NOS VEMOS **_


	6. capitulo 6

**AMOR EN KONOHA **

**HOLA BUENO COMO LO PROMETI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MUY EMOCIONANTE Y DIVERTIDO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO **

**Y YA SABEN COMENTEN LO QUE SEA TAMBIEN ACEPTO ABUCHEOS JITOMATASOS RECLAMOS Y TODO LO DEMAS OK BUENO AHORA SI YA ME CALLO…**

**CAPITULO 5 LA FIESTA UCHIHA PARTE 2 **

**COMENZAMOS…**

Hinata – vamos por bebidas y palomitas chicas

Temari – hai

Tenten – de acuerdo (se fueron)

Neji – UCHIHA por que querias estar solo con MI PRIMA en TU CUARTO ¡!

Shikamaru – solos?

Sasuke – es muy ovio no crees dijo en un susurro y viendo hacia otro lado

Neji – QUE DIJISTE! -.-

Sasuke – no …nada …que yo solo quería ver una película

Shikamaru – si claro una peli jeje eres todo un loquillo sasuke ¬¬

NEJI LO VEIA COMO SI LO FUESE A MATAR ¡! MAS BIEN ESTA PLANEANDO COMO HACERLO

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Hinata – que …que haces con esas botellas

Temari – las voy a subir^^

Tenten – buena idea

**Iban subiendo las escaleras hasta que **

Gaara – a donde vas temari?

Temari – al cuarto de sasuke }

Gaara - A QUE ¡!

Hinata – a ver una película de terror

Gaara – a si cual ¿

Tenten – la noche del demonio

Gaara – y quien y quien esta ¿

Hinata – sasuke

Tenten – neji y

Temari – shikamaru

Gaara – (con que en parejas y temari con el vago) BIEN vamos matsuri

Matsuri – la verdad es que me da miedo ¡!

Gaara – no te preocupes …yo voy a estar contigo vale

Matsuri – e…esta bien gaara

Gaara – esperen un momento

Todas – hai

**Gaara regreso con 4 botellas mas **

Gaara – bien vámonos

Temari – y esas botellas

Gaara – es para poner ambiente aya arriba

Temari – pero si ya llevo dos

Gaara – ai que divertirnos al cien XD

Metsuri – gaara eres un borracho ¡! susurro

Temari – BORRACHO!¬¬ Bien subamos

AL ENTRAR AL CUARTO

NEJI ESTABA ENCIMA DE SASUKE AHORCANDOLO CON UNA MANO Y SHIKAMARU JALABA DEL CABELLO A NEJI SASUKE SOLO LE EMPUJABA CON SU MANO YA QUE CON LA OTRA DETENIA EL PUÑO DE NEJI QUE SE DIRIJIA A SU CARA ¡!

Sasuke – y tu que haces aquí GAARA! Dijo agitado

Gaara – vine a cuidar a temari …(sorprendido)…DIGO vine a ver la película

TENTEN – NEJI – QUE HACES?

NEJI – NA…NADA TENTEN (se alejo de sasuke)

Hinata – SASUKE QUE SUCEDE!

Sasuke – nada solo me enseñaba una técnica de …de taijutsu

Temari – eres un problemático …ja poniéndote a jugar con esos dos …se supone tu eres el mayor deberías de poner orden no provocar mas desastre ¬¬ le dijo a shikamaru el cual solo se coloco sus manos en el cuello

Shikamaru – no seas dramática temari

Sasuke – como sea …ya que solo ai una cama y dos sillones unos se tendrán que tirar al piso…hinata y yo ocuparemos la cama

Neji – UCHIHA! ¬¬

Tenten – no seas tan dramático ….ahhh además tu estas aquí para CUIDARLA ¡!

Sasuke – quienes se tiraran al piso?

Shikamaru – NOSOTROS ¡!

Temari – QUE! Por que nosotros -.-

Shikamaru - por que cada vez que veo películas de terror…siento que en cualquier momento me jalan los pies ¡!

Temari – ves eres un problemático … de acuerdo -.-

_SE TIRARON AL PISO Y SASUKE LES AVENTO DOS COJINES _

Gaara –bien matsuri vamos a ese sillón

Matsuri – de acuerdo

Gaara – chicos alguien quiere un trago dijo mientras todos se acomodaban en sus lugares

Temari – YO y uno bien cargado

Gaara – hermana eres una borracha

_Ahora ya vieron de donde lo aprendio gaara jejeje _

GAARA PREPARO DOS UNO PARA TEMARI Y OTRO PARA SHIKAMARU

Sasuke – yo también quiero ¡!

Gaara – (preparo 4 bebidas) pasalas uchiha

Neji – yo no quería

Tenten – vamos toma conmigo XD

Hinata – yo …yo no se tomar

Sasuke – tranquila solo será una

Hinata – de acuerdo

Gaara – (preparo otras dos) toma matsuri

Matsuri – de…de acuerdo gracias

Sasuke – ya le voy a dar play …apago las luces y le dio play

_EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA _

_CUANDO SE DAN CUANTA QUE EL NIÑO NO ESTA EN COMA _

Gaara – otra ronda por la noticia ( les sirvió mas)

Temari – eres un borracho ¡!

_CUANDO SE EMPIEZAN A MANIFESTAR LOS ESPIRITUS PASO UNA ESENA FEA _

Temari – AHHHH!

Shikamaru – tra…tranquila eso …no existe

Gaara – otra ronda por el susto (les sirvió mas

_CUANDO PASA LA HISTIRIA DEL PAPA Y LA VIEJITA _

Neji – osea que se quiere robar su cuerpo

Tenten – asi es que loca no

Neji – no se que me daría mas miedo si entrar al mas alla o encontrarme con la viejita

Tenten –tra…tranquilo

_PASO UNA ESCENA FEA TODOS GRITARON Y ENROSCARON SUS PIES _

TODOS – OTRA RONDA GAARA POR EL SUSTO

Gaara – y luego dicen que YO soy el borracho

TENTEN ABRAZO A NEJI EL CUAL SE PUSO COMPLETAMENTE ROJO

SHIKAMARU – TEMARI no me aprietes tan duro la mano

Temari - JA JA JA -.- QUE GRACIOSO

Shikamaru –encerio temari eso no es divertido

Temari – en …encerio shikamaru yo no fui

VOLTEARON PARA VER SI VEIAN ALGO PERO COMO LAS LUCES ESTABAN APAGADAS NO VEIAN NADA

Sasuke – shikamaru deja de hacer eso

Shikamaru – de hacer que ¿

Hinata – temari no es divertido ya basta

Temari – pero no es divertido QUE ¡!

Sasuke – encerio chicos ya dejen de jalarnos los pies

Shikamaru – pe…pero nosotros

Temari – no …no fuimos

Tenten – hinata deja de picarme

Neji – ten ten deja de jalarme el cabello …esta bien que estes celosa de el pero no lo jales ok

Tenten – que has dicho si yo no fui baka

Hinata - … yo …tampoco e hecho nada

Gaara – sasuke deja de ser tan infantil ok

Sasuke – que dices ¿

Matsuri – deja de aventarnos palomitas

Sasuke – si yo no e hecho nada

EN ESO TODOS SE QUEDARON MIRANDO Y AL VER QUE NINGUNO HABIA SIDO TODOS GRITARON Y SE PARARON NEJI Y TENTEN SE SUBIERON AL SILLON GAARA SUBIO AL SILLON A MATSURI Y SE PUSO DELANTE COMO PARA PROTEJERLA SASUKE Y SHIKAMARU SE PARARON ENCIMA DE MA CAMA Y HINATA Y TEMARI SE PUSIERON COMO PARA DEFENDERLOS EN ESO HINATA PRENDIO LA LUZ SE CALMARON UN POCO Y SE DISPUSIERON A BUSCAR QUE ERA AL NO ENCONTRAR NADA TODOS SE MORIAN DEL MIEDO PERO SIGUIERON VIENDO LA PELICULA

EN ESO PASO UNA ESCENA FEA Y MATSURI SALTO ABRAZANDO EL BRAZO DE GAARA

Gaara – tranquila no pasa nada

CUANDO EL SEÑOR YA IBA A RESCATAR AL NIÑO

Hinata – AHHHHH!1

Sasuke – rápido RAPIDO ¡!

Neji – CUIDADO CON LA VIEJA

Temari – CORREEEE!

Gaara – MAS RAPIDO

Matsuri – NO VA A LLEGAR

TENTEN – APURATE ¡!

Neji – QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE SI SEA EL PAPA ¿

Sasuke – yo digo que es la anciana!

Shikamaru – pobre señor ya se quedo atrapado en el mas alla

matsuri – que miedo

gaara – bien chicos vamos a brindar por la muerte de la bruja

todos – si por la bruja!

Sasuke – hinata no tomes demasiado

Hinata – por que ¿

Sasuke – no te querras perder las idioteces que cometen los borrachos

Hinata – de…de acuerdo

Temari – quieres otra shikamaru ¿

Shikamaru – no creo que ya es suficiente

Temari – eres una niñita …sabes que yo puedo tomar mas que tu

Shikamaru – comprovemoslo

Temari – de acuerdo

Neji – quieres otra tenten :l

Tenten – que tienes neji ¿

Neji – estoy deprimido

Ten ten – por que ¿

Neji – estoy seguro de que la bruja ya se metio al cuerpo del papa digo pobre niñito apenas se salvo y ya lo van a matar

Tenten – neji no seas dramático

BUENO AL FINAL SASUKE Y HINATA SE TOMARON MENOS DE UNA BOTELLA ENTRE LOS DOS ESTABAN UN POCO MAREADOS PERO ESTABAN BIEN GAARA YA LLEVABA UNA BOTELLA Y MATSURI MEDIA SOLO QUE SE LE SUBIO RAPIDO YA QUE ELLA NO TOMA

Gaara – yo en verdad te …quiero mucho matsu..ri

Matsuri – yo ..tambi-en te quiero .

Gaara – bien -entonces …que ai ..que celebrar ,,,sasuke ponme música

Sasuke – bien hinata aquí viene lo divertido

Hinata – hai (puso la música

GAARA Y MATSURI EMPEZARON A BAILAR MUY GRACIOSO Y SASUKE LOS GRABABA MIENTRAS HINATA MORIA DE LA RISA EN VERDAD HACIAN PASITOS NUNCA ANTES VISTOS ERA GENIAL

NEJI Y TENTEN SE ACABARON CASI 2 BOTELLAS

Tenten – sabes que neji…tu …me gustas-…y ya lo di-je

Neji - encverio – you …también m …e gustas

Tenten – encerio …ent-onces –sea-os novios

Neji – me haces…muy –feliz

NEJI SACO A BAILAR A TENTEN Y EMPEZARON A BAILAR CON GAARA Y MATSURI ERA DE LOCOS PARECIAS QUE LOS ESTAVAN EXORCISANDO (no se como se diga XD) O ALGO POR EL ESTILO POR QUE LOS PASOS QUE HACIAN ERAN FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO

Hinata – nunca crei ver asi a neji

Shikamaru – ve-z te dije…que yo podía-mas que tu ,

Temqri – oye- esto …todavía – no ..aca-ba

Shikamaru – ya llevamos …botella y media – y no estas muy bien …que diga-mos ¡!

Temari – mej-or di – que …ya no – puedes

Shikamaru – esta b-ien pero – el …que gane – tendrá—un premio!

Temari – de acue-rdo pero …el ganador –

_MIENTRAS TANTO ABAJO _

_**Mientras arriba estaba tranquilo abajo abia muchas personas hacia calor todo estaba oscuro solo se veian luces de colores parpadeando por todas partes y la música a todo lo que daba **_

Naruto – donde estarán los demás ¿

Sakura – no lo se y ahora que hacemos

Ino – ai que buscarlos

Sai supongo que estarán arriba por que abajo no están

Narudo – los buscaremos pero …después de ir a bailar!

(se fueron a bailar y también tomaron pero con moderación ¡! XD)

Itachi – hola chicos como se la están pasando

Sakura – muy divertido

Naruto – oye itachi tu sabes donde esta sasuke

Itachi – no yo también los buscaba hace rato que no lo veo …ni a las sabaku no

Konan – ni al nara …tampoco tenten y matsuri

Itachi – nisiquiera a los hiuga

Ino – todos se desaparecieron

Itachi – seguramente obra de SASUKE -.-

Konan – no te preocupes por el … que sigua la fiesta

Ino – vaya hace calor ¡!

Sai – voy por unas bebidas ¡!

Naruto – te acompaño …ahora vuelvo sakura ¡! XD

Konan - puedes ir por una para mi itachi

Itachi – claro esperenos aquí chicas…EI CHICOS ESPERENME ¡!

Konan – sakura ya me entere que eres novia de naruto ;)

Sakura – em bueno pues si

Ino – eso no tiene importancia …mejor cuéntanos desde cuando eres novia de itachi

Konan – no…novia de itachi

Sakura – INO -.- tiene razón dinos desde cuando

Konan – por que dicen que somos novios

Ino – por que es ovio siempre están juntos

Sakura – y cuando están juntos sus ojos brillan

Ino – y siempre sonríen juntos

Sakura – hacen una hermosa pareja … se ven muy bien juntos

Konan – bueno chicas pues lamento desilucionarlas por que itachi solo me considera una su MEJOR AMIGA

Sakura – lo lamento perdón por decir lo que dije

Konan – no te preocupes

Ino – PERO ITACHI ES UN IDIOTA …COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN NO TE LO PIDA SI SE VE QUE LOS DOS SE AMAN

Konan – no ino el me lo ha dicho solo me ve como una hermana menor y como su mejor amiga

Ino – pero esque no es justo

Sakura – INO ya no digas mas … haras sentir mal a konan lo ultimo diciéndolo en un susurro

Konan – no…no se preocupen yo estoy bien siendo solo su amiga (dijo con una sonrisa finjida pero muy avergonsada por el comentario indiscreto de sakura)

CERCA DE AHÍ

Deidara – mira ahí esta ino

Sasori –y la que esta con ella es sakura

Pain – quienes son ellas?

Deidara – unas chicas que conocimos … y mira están con una peliazul muy bella por cierto

Sasori – idiota ella es konan … pero es verdad esta vez se lucio

Deidara – vaya esa es konan es muy linda … maldito itachi como siempre esta con ella nunca nos emos acercado a platicar o algo por el estilo ….pain tu tal vez nisiquiera sabias de su existencia

Sasori – y mira los idiotas esos no están con ellas

Deidara – es verdad no los veo cerca ….estan solas

Sasori – a donde vas ¿

Pain – a invitar a bailar a la peliazul … es verdad no sabia de su existencia pero… (se fue)

Deidara – como la vas a conocer si nunca vas a la escuela …espera sasori a donde vas

Sasori – baka pues con sakura ( se fue)

Deidara – bueno no veo a sai asi que creo que ire con ino …EY ESPERENME ¡!

Pain – hola señorita quieres ir a bailar ¿

Deidara – (señorita si claro ¡! Seguramente itachi ya se encargo de que no lo sea …digo no creo que siempre estén juntos por ser AMIGOS! )

Konan – hola tu eres pain verdad

Pain- asi es entonces vamos

Konan – lo siento no puedo dejar solas a mis amigas

Sakura – no te preocupes por nosotras

Ino – ve a divertirte

LLEGO SASORI

Sasori - si yo les are compañía

Sakura – hola sasori

Deidara – yo también los acompaño

Ino – si asi que vayan

Konan – de acuerdo (se fue ) creo que no va muy seguido a la escuela por que casi no lo conozco pero viéndolo de cerca es muy guapo –penso konan

Sakura – oye quien es el pelinaranja

Sasori – se llama pain y es un akatsuki

Ino – akatsuki ¿ que es eso

Deidara – una organización MUY EXCLUSIVA donde los mejores shinobis formaron una organización para proteger a konoha y encargarnos de problemas muy graves de naciones amigas

Sakura – vaya no sabia de eso …ustedes son de akatsuki verdad

Ino – quiere decir que son muy fuertes

Deidara – SI pero no somos los mas fuertes

Sasori - -.- deidara es el mas DEBIL

Deidara – cállate sasori

Sasori – callame si puedes

Deidara – que estes un lugar arriba de mi no te da el derecho de divulgarlo sempai

Sakura – eso no importa lograr entrar a akatsuki significa mucho

Ino – y quien es el mas fuerte

Sasori – sabemos que NO es deidara … pero en si no se sabe

Daidara – SEMPAI ¡!

Sakura – como que no se sabe ¿

Deidara – aun no se decide si es itachi o pain

Ino – pues yo le voy a itachi

Sakura – yo también …digo el posee el mangekyo

Sasori – es verdad que el mangekyo es muy poderoso pero pain posee el rinnegan

Ino – rinnegan?

Deidara – no se si vieron sus ojos

Sakura – si son purpuras con círculos

Sasori – pues ese es el rinnegan se dice que son los ojos mas poderos del mundo y quien los posee es el mas fuerte

Deidara – el problemas es que ni pain ni itachi han desarrollado sus ojos es por eso que no sabemos quien es

Sasori – por lo mientras en lo que se decide ellos dos son quienes dirigen a la organización

Sakura – vaya debe de ser muy fuerte

Ino – para estar a la a la altura de itachi uchiha… nisiquiera sasuke pensó

Deidara – bien ya no hablemos de eso mejor vamos a bailar

Sasori – si vamos antes de que a deidara le de mas coraje por ser el mas débil

Deidara – SEMPAI ¡! Es tan cruel

Sakura e ino – de acuerdo vamos XD

SE FUERON A BAILAR

**EN OTRO LUGAR **

Kushina – oye minato

Minato – que pasa amor

Kushina – que le pasa a naruto ya son las 11.40 y no comio nada en todo el dia

Minato – lo que pasa es que esta enojado

Kushina – por que ¿

Minato – lo que pasa es que no le di permiso de ir a una fiesta de la mansión uchiha

Kushina – ya veo le llevare algo a su cuarto no quiero que se me enferme

(sube con un plato de ramen al cuarto de naruto y minato toca la puerta)

Kushina – naruto abre la puerta traigo ramen hijo

Minato – hijo ábrenos la puerta

DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS DE INSISTIR

Kushina – naruto dije que abrieras la puerta ¡! La tiro de una patada

Minato – Y NARUTO ¡!

Kushina - maldito mocoso se escapo mira la ventana esta abierta

Minato – NARUTO! – marcale y dile que se regrese

Kushina – no déjalo tengo un plan -.- se retiro

Minato – esta demasiado tranquila …seguramente lo matara . me das miedo kushina

EN LA MANSION HIUGA

Hiashi – creo que fui muy duro con ellos ire a ver si ya se durmieron

-hinata abre la puert a –toc-toc-toc – hija abreme (insistió otro rato)HINATA ABRE DE INMEDIATO –le dio un golpe a la puerta y la tiro

- QUE! HINATA NO ESTA …- fue rápido al cuarto de alado el de neji …-NEJI ABRE AN SECUESTRADO A HINATA ¡! – NEJI ABRE ME DESPIERTA (al ver que no respondia tiro la puerta)

Hiashi – con que neji tampoco …esos malditos escuincles se escaparon primos tenían que ser …espero que cuides de mi hinata neji …te la encargo (se fue a dormir )

EN OTROS LADOS

Kankuro- temari – gaara se fueron y no me llevaron -.- mañana arreglaremos cuentas

Shikaku – ese maldito escuincle del demonio se escapo…pero

Mebuka –sakura te has burlado de mi pero…

Inoichi – ino yamanaka me has desobedecido como siempre pero …

Mama de matsuri – mi hija … se ha convertido en una rebelde

Mama de ten ten – si su padre se entera seguro la mata …. Pero

TODOS … MAÑANA AJUSTAREMOS CUENTAS

**EN OTRO LADO **

_Un castaño con triangulos invertidos rojos en su cara estaba tirado en su cama viendo fijamente el teño como si ahí fuera a aparecer la respuesta que necesitaba _

KIBA – hinata … me pregunto si hize lo correcto al dejarle prácticamente el camino libre a sasuke y decidir luchar por matsuri … no se que es lo que quiero mucho menos lo que siento … se que te amo y que e esperado tanto tiempo para volver a estar contigo ahora que te volvi a ver mi corazón se alegro completamente … estas realmente preciosa eres toda una señorita pero tienes esa generosidad y adorabilidad de una niña te has superado y eso me da mucho gusto yo debería de estar completamente enemorado de ti digo eres perfecta … te amo pero no se de que manera …yo …yo dejare que el tiempo nos de la respuesta pero de algo estoy seguro – SIMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO PROTEGIENDOTE CUIDANDOTE DANDOTE FUERZAS Y CARIÑO CUANDO LO NECESITES AUNQUE NO SEAMOS NOVIOS TE CONSIDERO COMO MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA (tal vez siempre lo considere asi ) HINATA TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO ARE FUISTE Y SIEMPRE SERAS MI PRIMER AMOR

CONTINUARA …

_**NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO …**_

_**ITACHI – HOLA ESPARAMOS QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO KIKIS LO HIZO CON MUCHA ILUSION **_

_**SASUKE – ASI ES PUSO TODO SU ENTUSIASMO EN ESTA FIESTA … PERO ESTE ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO AUN FALTAN MUCHAS LOCURAS DE LA FIESTA QUE LEER **_

_**SHIKAMARU – Y NO SOLO ES LA FIESTA … LA HISTORIA ES MUY LARGA Y TIENE MUCHAS SORPRESAS … ALMENOS ES LO QUE KIKIS NOS A DICHO POR QUE EN SI NO NOS LA A CONTADO **_

_**KIKIS – ASI … ES MUCHAS SORPRESAS (pero mucha tristesa para ellos es por eso que no les quiero contar o me odiaran por toda la eternidad )**_

_**SHIKAMARU – POR CIERTO SASUKE LO SIENTO NO SE TE HIZO ESTAR SOLO CON HINATA **_

_**NEJI – ES CIERTO UCHIHA NO HEMOS ARREGLADO CUENTAS -.- **_

_**SASUKE – CUANDO QUIERAS NO TE TENGO MIEDO **_

_**KIKIS – EY CHICOS YA BASTA NO SE PELIEN -.- DIGO NO QUERRAN DESAPARECER DE MI HISTORIA O SI ¬¬**_

_**NEJI – ESTA BIEN YA ME CALMO PERO DONDE HAGAS SUFRIR A MI HERMANA …**_

_**SASUKE – KIKIS ESO ES ABUSO DE PODER -.- ESO LO VEREMOS NEJI **_

_**PAIN – YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE APARESCO EN ESTA HISTORIA XD **_

_**BUENO PUES COMO SEA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER YA SABEN LO HAGO CON TODO MI CORAZON ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA MUY BUENO Y DISCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **_

_**EN ESTE CAPITULO LES HABLARE SOBRE MI AMOR PLATONICO KAKASHI HATAKE **_

_**YO ENVERDAD AMO ESTE PERSONAJE SE ME HACE UN HOMBRE MUY VALIENTE Y FUERTE SUFRIO MUCHO CON EL SUICIDIO DE SU PADRE (COLMILLO BLANCO) , LA SUPUESTA MUERTE DE OBITO , LA MUERTE DE RIN PROVOCADA POR EL ,LA MUERTE DE MINATO (SU SENSEI) LA OBSCURIDAD DE ANBU ,TAMBIEN LA PERDIDA DE SU SE PODRIA DECIR ALUMNO ITACHI UCHIHA ,EL ODIO HACIA SI MISMO POR HABER ASESINADO A RIN , EL MIEDO DE NO SABER SI HACIA BIEN LAS COSAS ,LA TRISTESA DE PRACTIMANTE PERDERLO TODO SUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO SU SENSEI SU PADRE TODO ESO ENVERDAD OSCURECIO SU CORAZON PERO SIN ENVARGO EL SALIO ADELANTE CON EL DOLOR DE SU CORAZON SUPO APRENDER DE SU AGONIA Y PUES TRATAR DE DAR LO MEJOR DE SI LLEGANDO A SER UN NINJA CON LEALTAD HACIA SUS COMPAÑEROS , DESPREOCUPADO PERO SIEMPRE ATENTO CON SUS COMPAÑEROS UN POCO PERVERTIDO RESPONSABLE Y SERIO CUANDO SE LO NECESITA ASI Y PUES YA SABEN ES EXTREMADAMENTE SEXI Y GUAPO Y MISTERIOSO –SOLITARIO NO SE PERO YO LO AMO LO AMO LO AMO SIN DUDA TAMBIEN UN PERSONAJE QUE ADMIRO MUCHO POR SU FUERTA Y SU FORTALEZA Y SU FUERZA DE VOLUNTADAD EN MI OPINIO UNO DE LOS SHINOBIS CON MEJOR HISTORIA COMO LA DE ITACHI XD Y MUY FUERTE MUY CAPAZ Y ADMIRABLE KAKASHI HATAKE SIN DUDA UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS **_

_**RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES SOLO MI HUMILDE OPION PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DE DAR LA SUYA OK **_

_**BUENO PUES ADIOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO …**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AMOR EN KONOHA**

**HOLA HOLA PERDON POR EL RETRASO PERO YA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN CAPITULO MUY EMOCIONANTE Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **

**TODO LO RELACIONADO CON NARUTO ES CREACION DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**COMENZEMOS…**

**CAPITULO 6 LA FIESTA UCHIHA PARTE 3 …**

**EN EL CUARTO DE SASUKE …**

Gaara – ven ..aqui –matsuri dame un …beso (beso a alguien pero ...)

Tenten – NEJI…POR QUE BESAS A GAARA!

Hinata – NEJI ¡! -.-

Sasuke – GAARA ¡! XD

Gaara – NEJI? … mierda pensé que era matsuri -.-

Matsuri – NEJI ¡! POR QUE BESAS A GAARA ¬¬ (lo jala del cabello y lo empieza a golpear)

Neji – yo …yo no tuve la culpa ¡! Matsuri ESPERA ESO DUELE ¡!

Tenten – GAARA! -.-

Gaara – un segundo espera tenten calmate

Tenten – TE VOY A MATAR BAKA! (y antes de que gaara pudiese correr ella lo jalo de los cabellos)

Hinata – jaja vaya esto es muy raro …y divertido

Sasuke – jaja lo se … chicas tranquilas

Gaara – perdón tenten … no te enojes matsuri pensé que eras tu deverias estar feliz (dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza)

Neji – no te enojes tenten la culpa fue de gaara lo acabas de escuchar vamos ven aquí ( dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello ya que matsuri lo había hecho bolas )

Matsuri – de…de acuerdo (dijo un poco ruborizada por el comentario de gaara pero aun molesta)

Tenten – supongo que no tuviste la culpa

Sasuke – nada yo ahí vi LENGUA ¡! Jajajaja

Neji y gaara – SASUKE! -.- ¬¬

Hinata – ya no se enojen …mejor ahí que cantar (puso música y se pusieron a cantar)

Temari – ya …ya no quiero ¡!

Shikamaru – vez dije que yo ganaría ¡! ( pensé que el perdedor seria yo …que bueno que alfin se rindió )

Temari – como sea… me venciste en esta prueba pero apuesto que yo te gano en fuercitas ¡!¬¬

Shikamaru – 3 de 5?

Temari – quien gane se lleva premio …

EMPEZARON A JUGAR LA 1 RONDA LA GANO SHIKAMARU LA 2 LA GANO TEMARI LA 3 LA GANO SHIKAMARU LA 4 TEMARI Y LA 5…TEMARI FUE LA GANADORA

Temari – te lo dije gane …quiero un vestido

Shikamaru – de acuerdo (dijo con las manos en el cuello )

Temari – pero yo lo escojo ehhh!

Shikamaru – deja de ser tan problemática quieres …luego la beso

Temari – ( no lo puedo seguir negando el me gusta )

Gaara – te…temarI ¡! Golpeo a shikamaru

Shikamaru – AUCHHHHH! (SE SOBO LA MEJILLA)

Temari – que te pasa gaara ¡!

Gaara – por que mierda no me dijieron que ya son novios …respondan

Shikamaru – por que no lo somos ¡! -.-

Temari – no lo somos ¿?

Shikamaru - ¿?

Temari – e…es verdad no …lo somos

Gaara – lo siento creo que ya estoy un poco borracho … como sea cantemos

TODOS CANTABAN HASTA QUE SHIKAMARU SE DIO CUENTA QUE TEMARI SE QUEDO DORMIDA EN SU HOMBRO – SE ACOSTO Y PUSO LA CABEZA DE ELLA SOBRE SU PECHO LA ABRAZO Y SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS

SHIKAMARU – eres problemáticamente hermosa le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se durmió

MATSURI QUEDO DORMIDA EN EL PISO PERO GAARA LA LEVANTO Y LA ACOSTO EN EL SILLON PARA LUEGO ACOSTARSE A SU LADO Y ABRAZARLA MIENTRAS LA OBSERVABA DORMIR …

GAARA – eres perfecta matsuri perfecta LUEGO LA MIRO UN POCO MAS HASTA QUE EL SUEÑO LO VENCIO

Tenten – vamos a dormir neji ya son las 6

Neji – NO! -.- quiero que siga la fiesta

Tenten – cállate ¡!neji shikamaru gaara temari y matsuri ya están dormidos (dijo susurrando)

Neji – VAMOS CHICOS ARRIVA! NO SEAN ABURRIDOS! Dijo gritando

Tenten – ven aca ( lo jalo hasta el sillón)

Neji – pero no tengo sueño - dijo en tono berrinchudo

Tenten – vamos neji se un buen niño y acuéstate(lo recostó sobre su pecho)

Neji – me duermo pero con una condición

Tenten – cual ¿ -.-

Neji – dame un beso … o si no no me duermo XD

Tenten – QUE YO QUE ¡! ¬¬

Todos – ya hazlo callar tenten

TENTEN BESO A NEJI QUIEN DESPUES SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO SOÑANDO CON LA CASTAÑA DE SUS SUEÑOS

Hinata – tienes razón es mas divertidos verlos ¡! :D

Sasuke – verdad que si … el que me sorprendio fue tu primo

Hinata – tienez razón nunca lo havia visto asi …normalmente es serio y enojon jeje bipolar!

Sasuke – jeje total cada quien esta con quien le gusta

Hinata – neji y tenten

Sasuke – shikamaru y temari

Hinata – gaara y matsuri

Sasuke – TU Y YO

Hinata – que…que e..es lo …lo ( fue interrumpida por un beso del azabache )

Sasuke – discúlpame creo que si estoy un poco borracho

Hinata – no … no te preocupes …no pasa nada

Sasuke – ayúdame a taparlos no quiero que alguien se me muera de neumonía XD

HINATA Y SASUKE COBIJARON A LAS PAREJAS DE BORRACHOS… DESPUES APAGARON LAS LUCES Y SE DIRIJIERON CASI DE PUNTITAS A LA CAMA PARA NO DESPERTAR A NADIE MENOS A NEJI O NO SE QUERRIA VOLVER A DORMIR LLEGARON Y SE ACOSTARON Y SASUKE ABRAZO A HINATA POR LA ESPALDA Y ASI SE QUEDARON PLACIDAMENTE DORMIDOS TODOS CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO PERO MAS EL UCHIHA MENOR YA QUE EL TENIA GRABADO TODO

**CON EL UCHIHA MAYOR **

LOS CHICOS VUELVEN DE TRAER LAS BEBIDAS

Itachi – y las chicas ¿

Naruto – no veo a mi sakura

Sai – ahí están … y están con esos idiotas ¡!

Itachi – un momento pain y konan?! Están juntos?

Naruto – maldito sasori le voy a enseñar a respetar lo ajeno ¡! Dijo subiéndose las mangas de su chaqueta

Sai – estas muerto rubia mal teñida ¡! Dijo muy enojado

Itachi – tranquilos chicos no hagan un escandalo solo…solo …están bailando ¡! O eso espero pensó

Sakura – ya llegaron los chicos

Sasori – vamos antes de que naruto haga un escandalo -.-

Deidara – ya llego sai-baka

Ino – es cierto …vamos con los demás

Konan – ya llego … itachi

Pain – itachi y que con eso ¿

Konan – el es mi acompañante esta noche ¡!

Pain – ya veo será mejor ir

TODOS SE REUNIERON

Naruto – SAKURA!QUE HACIAS CON EL IDIOTA DE SASORI ¡! ¬¬

Sasori – no es mi culpa que la dejaras sola…yo solo le hize compañía idiota

Sakura – no tienes por que ponerte asi solo bailabamos o acaso … no confias en mi ¿!

Naruto – no es eso … en quien no confio es en ese idiota

Sakura – calmate naruto no es para tanto ¡!

Sasori – como sea… no vale la pena discutir con alguien como tu … hasta luego princesita cuídate … mas bien cuidala naruto alguien te la podría robar ¬¬ dicho esto le dio un beso a sakura muy muy cerca de los labios

EL RUBIO NO LO SOPORTO Y LE DIO UN PUÑETAZO DIRECTO EN LA CARA TIRANDO A SASORI AL PISO ¡!

Sasori – QUE HACES IDIOTA

Naruto – ella es mia dejala empaz

Sasori – TE ARREPENTIRAS … TE ACAVAS DE GANAR UN ENEMIGO MUY PELIGROSO luego se fue

Sakura – no sabia que era de tu propiedad naruto … digo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado …dijo con la mirada baja

Naruto – sa…sakura

Sakura – eres un idiota … no confias en mi siendo que no te e dado motivo para no hacerlo … sasori a sido muy bueno conmigo y yo le tengo cierto cariño te amo pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mi …

DERREPENTE EL RUBIO LA BESO INESPERADAMENTE

Naruto – no sakura por favor perdóname se que soy un idiota … pero …

Sakura – pero que …? ¬¬

Naruto – cada vez que estas con el …yo me muero de CELOS ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES TE AMO SAKURA … y no soportaría el que me dejaras … no se que haría sin ti …

Sakura – IDIOTA yo nunca te dejare por que yo TE AMO mas que a nada …

Naruto – perdón sakura prometo confiar mas en ti

Sakura – TE AMO TONTO ¡! Luego se besaron

Sai –veo que te diviertes ino ¿ -.-

Deidara – esta conmigo que esperabas baka

Sai – yo no te hable a ti asi que cállate idota -.-

Ino – no seas grosero sai :/

Deidara – déjalo hacer su berrinche … pobre niñato

Sai – CALLATE IDIOTA ¡! Dijo mientras lo aventaba separándolo de ino

Deidara – TE ARREPENTIRAS ¡! MALDITO!

JUSTO ANTES DE QUE SE GOLPEARAN CIERTA RUBIA SE PUSO EN MEDIO

Ino – YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR ¡! ACASO SON UNOS NIÑOS BASTA ¡! IDIOTAS QUIEN LES ASEGURA QUE YO ESCOGERE A ALGUNO DE LOS DOS siendo sincera con ese comportamiento lo mejor será que no elija a ninguno dijo dejándolos en shok

Deidara – discúlpeme hermosa … me rebaje a su nivel lo lamento

Sai – deidara -.- … perdóname ino actue como un idiota

Deidara – eso no es novedad niño

Ino – YA CALLENSE ¡! Dense la mano

Deidara – YO CON ESE IDIOTA NI LOCO ¡!

Sai - NO LO HARE

Ino – AHORA ¡! ¬¬

RENEGANDO LOS DOS TUVIERON QUE ACEPTAR LA RUBIA YA SE HABIA ENOJADO

APENAS Y SE TOCARON Y SE SEPARARON

Ino – gracias chicos dijo con esa singular sonrisa que la distingue

Deidara – adiós señorita ya me tengo que ir dijo dándole un beso muy corto en los labios

Sai – ALEJATE DE ELLA

Deidara – tranquilo ya me voy baka … adiós itachi me tengo que ir ya sabes como se pone kisame si llegamos muy tarde

Itachi – claro cuida de sasori al parecer naruto le rompió el labio y por favor dile que no lo mate ¡!

Deidara – claro nos vemos … ¬¬ adiós naruto CUIDATE MUCHO ¡! -.-

Itachi – konan ya es tarde quieres ir a dormirte ¿

Konan – pero pain y yo …

Pain -no señorita itachi tiene razón ya es tardeademas me tengo que retirar …mejor luego salimos le parece

Konan – claro que si … de acuerdo adiós le dio un beso en la mejilla

Pain – adiós bonita descansa nos vemos … y pasando a lado de itachi … adiós itachi CUIDATE … ah y por cierto tengo algo que preguntarte pero será después dijo viéndolo algo desafiante

Itachi – volteo mientras pain se iva y despertó el mangekyo – adiós pain yo también quiero aclarar algunas cosa … tu también CUIDATE

Konan – estas bien itachi ¿

Itachi – si dijo algo molesto y apagando el mangekyo … bueno chicas nos vamos

Sakura – esta bien

Ino – ai que bueno ya tenia sueño ¡! :o

Itachi – ustedes también vengan

Sai – dormiremos con las chicas ¿ *w*

Itachi – NO USTEDES DORMIRAN CONMIGO ¡!XD

SUBEN HASTA LLEGAR A UN CUARTO

Itachi – este es el cuarto de sasuke … estarán todos aquí? Abrió la puerta

Konan – aquí apesta a alcohol! -.-

Itachi – pero miralos todos se ven tan lindos ¡! XD

Konan – les tomo una foto…esto me servirá después!

Itachi – bien vámonos …Llegaron a un cuarto enorme

Aquí dormirán las chicas

Todas – arigato hasta al rato descansen ¡!:D

DESPUES ITACHI LLEVO A LOS CHICOS A OTRO LADO

Itachi – este es mi cuarto aqui dormirán ustedes

Naruto – tu no duermes?

Itachi – no ,tengo que ir abajo a correr a los que quedan XD ahora vuelvo (se fue)

Sai – maldito deidara … lo que mas me enoja es que parece que a ino le agrada mucho

Naruto – lo mismo con el estúpido sasori … pero no podemos permitirnos perderlas

Sai – tienez razón no dejare que deidara se interponga

Naaruto – claro …dijo con el pulgar arriba … pero ya ai que dormirnos jeje

AL POCO RATO LLEGO ITACHI … Y YA EN SU CAMA

Itachi- MALDITO PAIN … POR QUE SE ACERCO A KONAN … ESTARA INTERESADO EN ELLA … PERO POR QUE TAN DE REPENTE … Y ESA MIRADA QUE ME DIRIGIO NO ME GUSTO … PERO LO QUE MAS ME DESAGRADO FUE QUE AL PARECER A KONAN LE AGRADA MUCHO … - … UN MOMENTO POR QUE SIENTO TODO ESTO …ACASO YO ESTARE CELOSO … PERO POR QUE ¿ … YO …YO ESTOY … borracho como se me ocurre pensar eso

**AL RATO DOMINGO **

Itachi – chicos despierten ya son las 2 de la tarde

Naruto – las…las 2 pm (mierda me van a matar)

Sai – otro ratito dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con la cobija

DESPUES DE QUE ITACHI DESPERTARA A GOLPES A EL RUBIO Y EL PELINEGRO SE DIRIGIERON AL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS PERO AL ABRIR LA PUERTA ELLAS NO ESTABAN ASI QUE MEJOR DECIDIERON IR POR SASUKE

Itachi – hermanito despierta ya son las dos ¡! Dijo dándole un ligero empujon en la frente con dos dedos un gesto singular en el

Sasuke – si…ya vamos ¡! Dijo un poco adormilado

Itachi naruto y sai se fueron de la habitación

Sasuke observaba a hinata dormir y se preguntaba por que era tan bonita tan linda tan tierna pero tan sexi y dvertida pero por que pensaba eso estaba loco seguramente juntarse con naruto era lo que le afecto

Sasuke – hinata despierta

Hinata – buenos días … que hora es ¿

Sasuke – las dos

Hinata – LA…LAS 2 ( bueno seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta )

Sasuke – despertemos a los demás

Hinata – neji despierta ya son las

Neji – LAS 2 pero hinata-sama ¡!

Hinata – lo se no te apures ya no podemos hacer nada

Sasuke – temari despierta ya son las 2 dijo dándole un lujero empujon

Temari – de acuerdo (mierda seguramente ya se dio cuenta ) shikamaru ya despierta

Shikamaru – pero que problemática eres mujer … deja de molestar dijo mientras se volteaba para no escucharla

Temari – DESPIERTA FLOJO ¡! Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Shikamaru – AUCHH! Esta bien ya desperté … eres una problemática mujer

DESPUES DESPERTARON A LOS DEMAS

Sasuke – escuchen todos apestamos a alcohol asi que ocuparemos todos los baños de mi casa para bañarnos de acuerdo

IBAN CAMINANDO Y SE IBAN REPARTIENDO LOS BAÑOS AL FINAÑ QUEDARON ASI

GAARA Y MATSURI , NEJI Y TENTEN , SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI Y SASUKE Y HINATA

**EN EL CUARTO DE GAARA Y MATSURI**

Matsuri – yo primero gaara

Gaara – esta bien

MATSURI SE BAÑO RAPIDO MIENTRAS ELLA SE BAÑABA GAARA SE DESBISTIO Y PUSO UNA TOALLA DE LA CINTURA PARA ABAJO DEJANDO VER ESE PERFECTO ABDOMEN QUE TENIA … MATSURI ALFIN SALIO PERO SALIO ENVUELTA EN UNA DIMINUTA TOALLA

Gaara – hasta que saliste ¡! (por que coño salio asi ¿)

PERO OCURRIO UN ACCIDENTE A GAARA SE LE CALLO LA TOALLA DEJANDO VER ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO

Matsuri – GA…GAARA! Se tapo los ojos pero al hacerlo no sujeto bien la toalla lo que provoco que a ella también se le cayera …dejando a gaara realmente sorprendido por su hermoso cuerpo

Gaara – MA…MATSURI – se sonrojo un poco ante tal escena pero su mirada no se desviaba de aquel bello cuerpo

Matsuri – estaba completamente roja y en shock … GAARA CIERRE LOS OJOS Y TAPASE POR FAVOR ¡!

Gaara – si perdón … se sujeto la toalla con una mano y con la otra se tapo los ojos

Matsuri – gracias … se cubrió rápidamente

Gaara – creo que mejor me meto al baño ¡! Se fue

Matsuri – vaya gaara sama esta muy bien dotado …no esta nada mal … tiene un cuerpazo ¡!

Desde el baño – matsuri te puedo escuchar! -.- deja de sabrosearme quieres ¡!

Matsuri – dio un pequeño salto – pe…perdón luego se enrojecio y salio corriendo de la habitación

**EN OTRO LUGAR **

Kiba – me pregunto como se la habrá pasado mi pequeña espero que este bien … ahhh seguramente sasuke no perdió el tiempo y ya se la esta ganando … me pregunto si matsuri fue … quien la habrá acompañado … AHHHH QUE DEVO HACER ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO NO ESTOY SEGURO QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO … ya habrá regresado hinata ¡!

**En otro lugar**

Sasori – por suerte no se me puso morado … estoy completamente bien

Deidara – no fue suerte fue gracias a esa pomada que USTED NO SE QUERIA PONER pero que se la aplique a la fuerza! De acuerdo estoy esperando un gracias

Sasori – pues lo esperaras por mucho … eso nunca sucederá

Deidara – es un malagradecido sempai … por cierto que pretende hacerle a naruto

Sasori – por lo mientras nada … no me conviene me conviene mas que el sea el que me ataque primero

Deidara – le soy sincero nunca crei que sakura fuera su tipo de chica

Sasori – ahora yo te soy sincero … YO TAMPOCO LO SABIA ¡!

_**NOTAS FINALES . BUENO PUES PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIRLO PERO YA SABEN LA ESCUELA Y ESO TAMBIEN DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES QUE TENGA **_

_**SHIKAMARU – ESO NO ES CIERTO AI OTRA RAZON POR LA QUE HAS DESCUIDADO ESTA HISTORIA **_

_**YO – NO…NO SE DE QUE HABLAS SHIKAMARU! **_

_**SHIKAMARU – O LO DICES TU O LO HAGO YO **_

_**SASUKE – MIKI DE QUE HABLA ¿**_

_**SHIKAMARU – VAMOS NO SEAS PROBLEMÁTICA Y DILO YA **_

_**YO – (maldito shikamaru es muy listo me descubrió ) DE ACUERDO LA RAZON POR LA QUE ME E TARDADO EN SUBIR CAPITULOS ES POOR QUE … ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA **_

_**GAARA – NO ES POSIBLE **_

_**NEJI – ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE **_

_**SASUKE – DEJARAS ESTA HISTORIA ¿ ¬¬**_

_**YO – NO CHICOS COMO CREEN YO SEGUIRE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO QUE ME LLEGO UNA IDEA DE LA CUAL NACIO LA OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YO SEGUIRE HASTA ACAVAR **_

_**GAARA – ESO ESPERAMOS! **_

_**TODOS ME DIERON LA ESPALDA Y SE MARCHARON MOLESTOS**_

_**BUENO XD SI LES GUSTA EL LEMMON LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA SE LLAMA … DESEO PASION SEXO …Y ¿AMOR? ES DE ITACHI Y TENTEN LEANLA SERA MUY INTERESANTE Y COMO YA LO DIJE AQUÍ NO SE PREOCUPEN YO SEGUIRE LA HISTORIA **_

_**YO – ANIME LOVE GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO SIGUELO HACIENDO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIAY LAS PEREJAS QUE TE GUSTAN CREO QUE SON LAS QUE MAS SUFRIRAN PERO BUENO ESO LO VERAN CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIGUE VENDRAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS … BYE **_


End file.
